Fire Emblem: Between Changing Skies
by Agent of Chaos 112
Summary: Endless night and everlasting light. Two kingdoms, on the brink of war. Not a war of good and evil, or right and wrong, but for survival- day always clung to the last thread of light as certainly as night clawed for it. A dragonblooded prince is swept away by the stream, pulled apart by his ties to both kingdoms, and must wage a war to end all wars before any may find shore-home.
1. Chapter 1

Hello folks, anyone else feel like Fire Emblem Revelations took a good concept and royally messed it up? Or maybe that the fates in general didn't tell us much about the world that it actually takes place in, or that many of the character's didn't really seem to be involved in the plot? Well, so did I, but instead of just complaining about it I decided to write a novelization in which I touch upon more of the fates universe. Will the plot be good enough offset my less-than-perfect writing? Maybe. Maybe not. But whatcha gonna do?

* * *

 _"Die Nohrian scum!" a clash of steel interrupted the furious cry "You won't take Kamui from us again!"_

 _The man speaking was large and tall, adorned with red light armor plates and wielding a long curved blade-a katana of sorts- but unlike any he had ever seen before, tendrils of lightning dancing along the edge of the blade._

 _The katana slid down the flat of an intimidating long cavalry sword before it the cross guard caught the edge of the blade. The man wielding the longer blade turned his blade such that the katana slid off then ushered his horse forward, swinging it in a wide arc, forcing the katana-wielder to skip back gracefully, but he rushed forward immediately striking again. In response the horse-rider drew his arm back to parry again, but this time the two edge collided, biting into each-other. The rider grinned and pushed down, bringing his full weight down onto the blade. The katana-wielder grunted, but rather than retreating, he pressed forward, and an arc of lightning jumped from the edge of his blade into his adversary's arm. The rider cried in pain and pulled his blade back- allowing the katana to strike him in his armored greaves- then drawing it above and behind him into an upwards blow, which the other quickly dodged, easily outpacing the wounded arm's swing._

 _However, as the katana-wielder prepared to rush in again, the rider rose his blade into the air, wreathed in a terrifying aura. He pointed it at the katana-wielder, who didn't realize the man's intentions quickly enough, and crumbled as a stream of dark flames sprung forth and struck him in the chest. The rider brushed his blond bangs off his forehead, matted with sweat from the exchange "Pitiful._ Corrin _is OUR brother now. I'm sorry that you are so confused, but it was us that raised him, us that fed and clothed and loved him! Our bond is stronger than the origins of his blood!" The man began panting. "Sadly, my blade, Siegfried does not share my pity for you. HAH!"  
Again, flames sprung forth from the blade, racing towards_ _the man, but this times he rolled out of the way, swinging his katana horizontally, and a thick line of energy raced towards_ _the rider, striking him and knocking him off his horse. The katana wielder chuckled tiredly "You'll find you're pathetic Nohrian tricks wont kill me as easily as they did my father. This blade, Raijinito lusts for the blood of cowards and tyrants, and I will protect Kamui where my father failed!"_

 _Corrin had enough "Stop! Both of you! We can settle this without fighting!" he yelled, sprinting over to where the two fought. He ran into the river that separated him from them, he had to stop them from this senseless fighting, it was so unlike them!_

 _Just as he thought that the river increased impossibly in depth, pulling him beneath the surface, screaming and thrashing. Deeper, and deeper, and deeper..._

* * *

"Corrin! Corrin wake up!"

Corrin awoke startled, and promptly fell out of bed, his side colliding with the floor. Blinking rapidly, he looked up at the servant that woke him "Good morning Lilith, why is it you woke me up?" He asked drowsily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The blue haired girl appeared concerned "You were thrashing in your sleep. Besides, Lord Alexander has arrived, and he has scheduled training for today."

Corrin sat on the floor in thought "It must have been the dream I was having."

Lilith appeared just as concerned, but her voice betrayed some relief "A dream, milord? Of what?"

Corrin opened his mouth to answer honestly, but something about the dream felt secret, forbidden and sacred to himself "Not you too Lilith, Joker is bad enough. If I wanted to be treated like a lord rather than a friend, I would tell you. We've known each other for years, you're a friend, not a vassal. Enough with the 'Milord' nonsense."

Lilith cracked a smile "Regardless, you need to get going. Joker is in the armory, preparing your armor, and Felicia should be waiting with Alexander. I shall leave so you may get dressed in something more appropriate. Your bed shall be made and a fresh set of clothing will be ready for you when you return."

Corrin examined his night attire, simple white nightclothes, meant to fit loosely as prevent sweating "Very well Lilith, thank you. Once you are finished, consider yourself on suspension the rest of the day for the milord business, unless you are notified otherwise. If I catch you cooking, cleaning, or working in some other manner, I will see to it personally that you may not work for the remainder of the week"

Lilith grinned and gave a curtsy "As you wish, Milord Corrin."

"Haven't learned your lesson have you? I would be careful, lest I make it two weeks of dismissal." Corrin said in mock seriousness.

Lilith laughed "But you just ordered me not to take any orders beyond the itinerary you gave me."

Corrin cracked a grin of his own "Did I? I don't remember it quite that way. Now skedaddle, I shouldn't keep Xander waiting any longer than I already have."

"Of course, Corrin." Lilith promptly gave another curtsy and exited the room. Leaving Corrin grinning to himself.

 _'Better. Though I hope I don't get chewed out to badly for wasting so much time.'_

* * *

Corrin braced himself as he entered the armory, fully anticipating a lecture from Jakob. Corrin weighed his options, and decided it best to power through the encounter with sheer speed, to steal the time for Jakob's words in a frantic race for preparedness.

"I'm sorry I'm late Jakob, where is my armor, it wouldn't do to keep Xander waiting."

"Tardiness ill befits a Nohrian Prince milord." The voice that responded was much deeper and weathered than the one he was expecting, and easy enough for Corrin to identify "Ah, Gunter. I was told that Jakob was preparing my armor this morning, where is it?"

"Don't bother, milord. Your last sparing session with Xander left it unserviceable. The plates were badly dented, and the greaves caved in, if you do recall. Xander arrived with a new set of armor for you today. Jakob should be occupied sorting the armor, and trying to figure out how it works."

"What do you mean 'How it works'?"

"The armor is... nontraditional. Its probably best that you see it for yourself." Gunter supplied, before leading Corrin through the armory, into a small, enclosed space where Jakob stood at the head of a table littered with thin metal plates Jakob took notice of their arrival and smiled

"Ah Master Corrin, up bright and early again I see." he said, in that impossibly sarcastic way that only Jakob could manage.

Corrin knew better than to confront the witty and sarcastic butler on any of shortcoming of his, instead choosing to change the subject from his tardiness "How is the armor coming along, Joker?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. I don't believe it's Nohrian by design, the plates are impossibly thin, and the metal seems to almost bend in some places, any self-respecting smith could have made the plates thicker."

Corrin looked at his butler confused "Are you saying that its Hoshidan then?"

"I don't believe that to be the case either, master Corrin, but I'm hardly an expert on any armor, Hoshidan or Nohrian."

""Why would Xander give to me something so thin then? I've never worn armor so light looking before."

"If I may, milord" Gunter interrupted "It may be Prince Alexander attempting to test you by making you use unfamiliar equipment. Or perhaps he simply believed it would help. Alexander is stronger than you are by far, but you are quicker than him, and prefer to dodge rather than parry. It may very well be that he gave you this armor so that you could be more nimble in your spars."

"I see." Corrin scratched his head, then turned to a set of smaller metal plates "These are the gauntlets aren't they, are they finished?"

"Yes, I suppose they are, at least to the best of my knowledge. There may yet be parts that I have confused with those of the greaves."  
"You are clearly out of your element, Jakob" Gunter sighed "Help master Corrin put on the pieces that you have assembled, I will sort the remaining armor."

Jackob scowled "I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Peace Jakob. You're the one that has assembled it thus far, it wouldn't do to have someone who is entirely unfamiliar with the armor help me put it on. It is best to delegate at times such as these, we can't keep Xander waiting much longer."

Jakob's scowl disappeared immediately and was replaced by a smile "You are wise as always milord."

"And you are as dependable."

* * *

"So you've finally arrived brother." Xander wore the usual thick plates that made up his armor. It was an arrangement that they had decided once their sparring sessions became more...macabre. The thick plates protected them from the sheer weight of the dulled hand-and-half swords that they used Corrin on the other hand... "What is it you are wearing?"

Corrin's armor lacked both helmet and boots. His body was adorned with thin, silver plates that failed to part at the elbows, and yet did not impede the movement of his joints. A second, thicker but softer material that did not chafe his skin covered his stomach, the insides of his legs, the joints of his legs, and his shoulders. Finally and most perplexing, a small, kilt like plate wrapped about his waist, lopsided such that it covered more of his left leg than his right.

Corrin raised an eyebrow "I thought that you would know, you're the one who delivered it"

"I delivered it, but the armor itself was courtesy of father. He must have heard about your last set was destroyed and that wanted you to have a set of armor that better complemented your fighting style." Xander speculated, with a face of stone.

Corrin however, was not so convinced "Why would father suddenly pay so much attention to my progress though?"

Xander's face grew stern suddenly "Felicia will arrive shortly, once she is here to heal us we will begin our sparring session."

Corrin noticed the sudden change in subject, but walked over to the weapons rack regardless and considered each weapon before settling for a hand and a half sword, slightly longer and much thinner than the ones he usually sparred against Xander with in his plate armor. Xander watched silently, before picking up his usual weapon of choice, a two handed cavalry sword that was longer than Corrin's sword by half. Then, to Corrin's surprise, Xander selected a second weapon, a much shorter blade, an easily wielded one handed sword, and place its scabbard about his waist.

Detecting Corrin's shock he turned to his younger brother "Not all weapons are created equal, nor do they have similar strengths and weaknesses. All experienced warriors carry at least one extra weapon with them, horse men usually are seen on the battlefield with no fewer than three. You must compensate for the flaws of your preferred weapon with your second one.

Corrin turned back to the weapons rack, upon it was a war axe, a pike, a dagger, and a one handed short sword, and an abnormally wide one edged blade. Corrin considered them silently, before taking the wide blade's scabbard and place on the pike's shoulder strap. Corrin looked at Xander to gauge his reaction, but found nothing on his stern brother's face.

Corrin's examination of his brother was interrupted by a scream, and a crash. Xander cracked a thin smile "I take it that Felicia has arrived then".

"I believe so, I'm going to go make sure that she didn't fall down the stairs." Corrin responded, pushing past his brother to reach the stairwell.

As he reached the stairwell however, he sidestepped quickly, narrowly dodging a blur of pink and black that shot up the stairs. The blur that was Felicia stumbled past him, off balance, and grasping for the staff she had accidentally released hold of, crying in shock all the while.

Corrin reached out with a straight arm, catching Felicia as the staff flew from her hand, rolling towards the edge of the tower that Xander and he sparred on frequently, the uneven groundwork that they valued for the extra dynamic to their fights dragging it away, before Xander reached his practice sword out with one hand and stopped it.

"Good morning to you too, Felicia" Corrin said with a grin "Glad that you could join us."

Felicia pushed herself up, embarrassed, and bowed deeply "So very sorry milord!" she exclaimed loudly "Please excuse my tardiness, I dropped the staff out the window an-"

"Peace Felicia" Corrin said, holding up a single hand "You are here now, that's what matters, now Xander and I may begin sparring in truth."

"My brother is correct, all that aside, had you been any earlier you would have caught us unprepared" Xander approached Felicia, extending her staff to her, which she accepted gratefully "But we can't have such a mishap like the last occurring, please wait a moment."

Xander dropped his sword to the ground and crouched to a squat, placing both hands on the ground with his eyes closed. A moment later, Corrin felt a presence, something that sucked the air out of the room and left traces of power in its wake, like an echo. The tower's sides rose and shifted, the slope leveling out somewhat as small walls grew in addition to the guardrails. When the transformation was complete, Xander exhaled and rose, grasping his sword.

Felicia was speechless, and Corrin was fairing only slightly better, managing only to say "Was that a... dragon vein?"

"Why yes, I'm surprised you couldn't sense it yourself." Xander began to explain "Sometimes, in response to important events dormant dragon veins arise spontaneously. This one, tied to our tower, is one such vein."

"Amazing" Corrin said "I've heard about the dragon veins, but I've never seen one myself"

"The ability to detect and use dragon veins is one that comes with experience. You should not concern yourself with it too much. When the time comes that there is a dragon vein that you can use, you will be able to sense it. Now then" Xander walked to the center of the platform "Enough of this, you are here to prove yourself worthy of helping to lead in one of Father's armies, the trial is combat, and I am your opponent. No holding back."

Corrin was taken aback by his brother's intensity, they had sparred before, but never had Xander issued such a dramatic declaration of challenge. _'He's trying another approach, trying to rile me up so that I can defeat him'_ It was a new approach to be sure, and it must have worked, because Corrin had a good feeling about his chances against his nigh invincible brother.

Corrin pulled his practice pike from his shoulder, hoping to match his Xander's reach with his two handed blade. In response, Xander stepped back, bringing himself to lower ground.

Corrin charged immediately, hoping to jab at his brother while he was moving, to catch him off balance. He raced to the high ground and struck at his brother's breastplate, as a solid hit would give him victory, making for a quick and easy win.

Xander however, foresaw this, and drew on foot back so the his side faced Corrin, causing the tip to glance off his armor. Xander retaliated with a powerful thrust of his sword, but the lightness of Corrin's new armor allowed him to avoid the attack with more ease than even Corrin predicted. Hoping to press his advantage, Corrin rushed forward again and swung his pike horizontally, hoping aiming for his brother's back, only for Xander to duck and cause the dulled tip to slide over his armor.

This time, Xander pressed HIS advantage, using his already lowered position to lunge forward and slash horizontally at Corrin's legs, sweeping them out from underneath him-and while his armor took most of the brunt, Corrin suspected had the blade not been dulled, he would have been without-feet. Corrin rolled uncontrolled down the inclined platform, his hands eventually finding a foothold and allowing him to right himself.

Xander now had the high ground advantage, and swung the two-handed sword vertically at Corrin, who frantically raised his spear to block, almost buckling under the force of the blow. Corrin attempted to swing the momentum of the battle back in his favor by hopping back and feinting at Xander's midsection, and then following up with an attempt to disarm.

Xander didn't even flinch at the ploy, instead his elder brother swung upwards and then spun, swinging his blade horizontally in a circle and striking him with both his arms. Corrin resumed his disgraceful tumble down the slope, hitting his head, and this time not so quick to rise.

"Ow." Corrin said simply while struggling to rise to his feet "I'm done. I'll have to try something different tomorrow." Corrin looked up to see Xander marching over to him furious.

"Do you truly not understand?" Xander asked, roughly pushing his brother back down to his back "Why it is that Father personally made you a set of armor, his sudden attention in your progress, the seriousness of this session?" Corrin attempted to rise to his knees again, but was again pushed down by Xander.

"He is always attentive, is he not? He merely hoped that I would do better with this new set of armor. And is your intent not to prepare me for the war?" Corrin again tried to rise, only for Xander to push him down a third time. Never before had Corrin feared his brother, not even in their most heated spars. But in that moment, Corrin swore the temperature plummeted.

"Foolish!" He yelled in Corrin's face "Don't you understand" Xander emphasized by pushing Corrin into the ground "That you ar-"

"Don't YOU understand!" another voice cut Xander off "That he probably has a concussion, and probably doesn't understand what we are saying right now."

Xander looked down at the small, clumsy maid that dared to scold the crown prince of Nohr only to receive a second tongue lashing "Now if you're quite done beating my lord and your BROTHER, I should heal him before more serious conditions arise."

Xander looked down, ashamed "I pushed Corrin far past the acceptable limits. My behavior was unbecoming of both Prince of Nohr and heir to the Onyx Throne. I apologize."

"Huh?" Felicia asked, still confused and shook up by the implications of her actions "Oh no! I'm the one that should be apologizing, Xan- Prince Alexander, its not the place of a maid to scold a prince."

"No apologies are necessary, you were merely doing as your role as retainer demands, besides it does a prince good to be put in his place from time to time." Xander gave a small smirk "Though this sudden accursed cold is quite the bother, I imagine that it must bother Corrin too, though I'm not sure how much, given his state."

"Oh! Right!" In the span of several seconds, the temperature returned to normal, and Felicia quickly attended to her master's head wound. Corrin stirred, then propped himself up slowly.

Xander got on one knee and addressed his brother "Corrin, can you understand me? Can you hear what I'm saying?"

Corrin rubbed his head "Loud and clear Xander, did I hit my head or something?"

 _'So he doesn't remember my outburst, most likely'_ Xander thought to himself, grateful that Corrin would think no less of him "Yes, but that's not important. I have news that greatly concerns you."

"Huh? What is it? Is father letting me leave the fortress?"

"I will answer your question, in time. But there is more important information, one month ago, while overlooking our guard on the Hoshidan border, I was involved in a skirmish. Several Nohrian dark mages were experimenting- that is, taking part in questionable actions on the border. While they meant no harm, the Hoshidans perceived it as a threat, and retaliated, killing the offending mages, and then prepared a force to march on the encampment I was at, believing that the mages were sent under orders. The skirmish was brief and both sides suffered heavy losses. In this battle I clashed blades with a samurai I believe may have been the Hoshidan High Prince. Neither of us was injured, and when the Hosidans signaled for a retreat ninja allowed their liege to retreat under a smoke screen."

"So what you're saying is..."

"Tensions between our two countries are higher than ever. When I reported the incident to father he ordered Iago- his tactician- to double the border guard, no easy feat, and estimate how many supplies we would need in order to begin a campaign in Hoshido. He then ordered me to come here and evaluate you, and then head to the border to oversee our defenses, and await further orders. If was does begin in earnest, I will be unable to evaluate you until it ends, and if you are not deemed ready to fight by the beginning of the war, Father may never let you leave this castle.

"The invasion may be taking place soon, very soon, and if you are not deemed ready to fight by the time that it begins, Father may never allow you to leave this castle."

Corrin looked up at his older brother in shock, before rising to his feet slowly and weakly hefting his pike. "Come on then. I can do this all day."

"But Corrin!" Felicia protested.

"But nothing Felicia, I know what you mean to say, I don't want to, no, I don't have any right to sit in this castle alone while my siblings go off to fight in a war they may not return from."

"At least allow me to heal you so you aren't so terribly hurt." she said, beginning to do away with his numerous bruises.

"Halt Felicia!" Corrin pushed away the tip of the staff "I can still fight, and to be healed now would surely defeat the purpose of the test."

"But-"

"It is not my place to dictate the going ons between a lord and his vassal" Xander interrupted "But remember this test is to make certain that my brother is ready for combat. A true opponent, Hoshidan or otherwise, would not have been this merciful, and would have cut you both down in the time it took you to heal him. Corrin has a unique ability to earn the loyalty of all around him, and it is difficult to not to be able to help one you have sworn fealty to, but Corrin will at some point have to face the future on his own, these trials are so we can be sure that he is ready for such a time."

Felicia lowered her staff, looking downcast "Yes, Prince Alexander. I apologize for my attempt to interfere."

Felicia heard a chuckling, and turned to see Corrin, beaten and bruised and smiling "Don't look so upset Felicia, just having your support makes me feel ready to go another dozen rounds. Well, maybe a couple, but thank you for trying to help."

Felicia smiled and nodded enthusiastically "Think nothing of it Cor- Milord."

"Again, as much as I hate to interrupt, but our time is short. I believe that we may have to end the warm up and begin the sparring in earnest. It is impossible to evaluate him if he has so terribly overexerted himself during the warm-ups. Miss Felicia, if you would be so kind as to take care of my brother's injuries so we may begin."

Felicia looked from Xander to the staff, confused "Ummm, me heal him? But- well okay."

As Felicia worked on his wounds Corrin looked at his brother, baffled "Xander, isn't this counterproductive?"

"Corrin, I applaud your bravery in practicing the use of unfamiliar weapons against me, but you and I both know that you are more proficient with the hand-and-half sword. How can I evaluate you when you are handicapping yourself?"

"Handicapping myself?"

"Take up your usual blade, if you would, so that I can evaluate you fairly. One should only use an unfamiliar weapon as a last resort, if that."

Corrin nodded, hefting his preferred blade in an unorthodox style, so that the blade was behind him and pointed downward. He stood and waited, holding his stance against his nerves and anticipation.

Xander initiated combat this time, charging forward in a way unlike him, striking with an easily read feint that Corrin attributed to fatigue. Instead of risking a parry, Corrin leaped clear entirely, spinning midair so that his blade moved wildly, its unpredictability keeping Xander confused and at bay.

Xander thrusted his sword at Corrin, who spun around the blow and under Xander's guard.

And then it was over, the edge of Corrin's blade came within mere inches of Xander's neck. Though the edges were bound in leather to prevent cutting, the sheer weight of the steel blade could easily break someone's neck. The very idea thought of the great Alexander the First, Crown Prince of Nohr could find himself here, completely at the mercy of someone who hadn't seen actual battle in his life, merely at the spin of a weapon, seemed impossible.

But then again, here they were.

Xander looked down the blade at his younger brother "Well done, young prince. It seems you you've passed."

Corrin nodded and slowly lowered his blade from Xander's neck before falling back in relief. He was finally ready, finally, to leave the fortress, to help bring a shred of light to Nohr's dark.

He wouldn't be left alone again.

* * *

I'm always looking to improve my writing, so drop a review eh? Help a guy out, pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no speak eh? Well, fear not, I live! This chapter was shaping up to be a twenty page saga of love, loss, betrayal, revenge, and redemption, then I looked at the six month gap between now and my last update and decided to cut it in half and post this for now. I assure you though, these six months were not wasted, I spent extensive time researching the medieval warfare, and feudal culture. The biggest issue was deciding what country to base Nohr off of, and eventually I chose feudal Prussia (Both Marx and "Alekzander" have German origins, German armies of the time were largely composed of mercenaries, the two-retainer system originated from there, the armor worn by the Royals resembles fourteenth century German gothic fitted plate armor, and Germany has a relatively low percentage of farmable land. The big issue was that I couldn't find many instances of the feudal Germany using significant cavalry, while the Romans had dedicated cavalry divisions and similar architecture, whilst some of the etymology is drawn from France-who also had dedicated cavalry and decent plate armor). Yes, I researched, and I'm trying to create something approaching realism in a universe with, dragons, werewolves, kitsune, dark magic, and two slime monsters. I've also been writing small dossiers that redefine each characters' back story, to make them more significant to the plot (everyone in this story is significant, even the two-bit villains), and I have redefined the plot's goal.**

 **As for you awesome two people that reviewed last time, thank you for your patience and the encouragement. This story is a side project for the time being, but hopefully it won't take so long to release the next chapter (seeing as its already half written), but just in case I'll respond to your reviews from now on with PM's, so there wont be a half year gap between your questions and their responses, but until then...**

 **Unnamed Guest With the Long, Amazing Review: I'm not the best at writing emotion, I'll admit, I think that the best way for me to do that is through character interactions. I do intend on making Corrin understand the consequences of his actions (and boy, the way I have things set up to go down, there WILL be consequences), and his older siblings will hate his guts. As far as pairings are concerned, my plot demands that some romance occur, but it is secondary to fleshing out fateslandia and its history, and it won't be occurring for quite a while. I was thinking Felicia, just cause it seemed easy and low maintenance, but who knows what I'll do down the road? Well, it won't be Oboro, I know that much. I love her and all, but some of the changes to her backstory would make that a bit...odd, to say the least.**

 **Lady L0iuse: I'm glad you thought the first chapter was good, and I hope to deliver even better content in the future. As for Xander's name, I compared it to a name that I believe I recall from an Austrian aristocrat named "Alekzander", granted, in German the letter Z is pronounced as "ts", but I figured the spelling was enough for me to come to the conclusion that there was a chance that his new name was inspired by this (it would certainly bridge the gap between Marx). That said, who the heck knows what was going through the writer's heads? I mean, have you read that script?**

The clanging of chains was her only companion as the Nohrian escort pushed onwards, to a destination unknown. Though alone, she was not the only prisoner; the shackles pulled by the leading armored horseman also dragged along a small group of ninja, two samurai, about a dozen archers, and even fourteen of her kinsmen. Despite this, bound in the shame of capture at the hands of the Nohrian army, she was alone, writhing under their imprisonment at the hand of the Nohrian would-be oppressors, and they were each forced to silence, under threat of beatings by their captors.

Of course, isolation had always suited her just fine. Normally though, she would find some comfort in the presence of her kinsmen at her back, but with the future so uncertain she could not help but feel worry. Despite the Flame Tribe's policy against fraternization, the men in her party had spoken rumors heard from the Hoshidan regulars; the Nohrians would often pit prisoners against one another for their amusement, that training for Nohr's troops often included execution of unarmed prisoners, or skirmishes against them. Rinkah dismissed these as mere rumors - but doubt still lingered in her mind, for what other reason would they be separated from their main prisoner convoy by that brute of a commander, and then marched into the wilderness?

The escort stopped suddenly, almost causing Rinkah to trip in her shackles. The man that had commandeered them- a beast of a man, standing as tall as a horse and broad as an ox, with a square, bald head and exposed, rippling arms covered in odd, unfamiliar glyphs- approached, his ridiculously large axe at his side and a scowl on his face. Rinkah measured up the man slowly, watching his eyes as he paced alongside them, measuring up each of the prisoners in turn.

The man stopped suddenly and called out in a deep, harsh voice "Cavalry, form a perimeter! You two; footmen with the heater shields, help me release the prisoners! And you, with the winged helmet, fetch the weapons!"

Her fears all but validated, Rinkah's temper flared. She watched as the bald commander made his way up to her, glaring daggers into him, to which either he ignored or was oblivious to. Rinkah waited patiently as he undid the shackles on her feet first, then the ones on her hands. He turned to move to the next prisoner, but at that moment Rinkah's anger climaxed, and balling her fist to the point he knuckles were white, she struck him under the chin with all the strength she could muster with a fierce cry worthy of the clan chieftain's daughter.

The man stumbled to the ground, and must have bitten into his tongue for he spat out blood. The Nohrian regulars immediately fell into disarray, unprepared for an escape attempt. Rinkah grabbed a length of chain and began swinging it like a flail, striking the commander over the head as he attempted to rise. A Cyrtkensian mercenary closed in on her, but she swung the chain in a long arc to keep him at bay.

The commander rose again, somehow conscious and very furious. However, as Rinkah made to strike him again with the chains some of the glyphs on his arm began to blur slightly, and he swatted the chain away, as one would a fly. It was only then that Rinkah recognized the marking along his body, and made quickly to unleash her own secret weapon- a gift from the Fire Dragon itself.

But she was too slow. The markings allowed the man to move his bulk much faster than he had any right to. In a blur, he grasped and yanked the hand she held the chain with, then smashed his large forehead against her own. The force was impressive, so much so Rinkah felt weak in the knees and nearly lost consciousness, but before she could fall the man grabbed her shoulder, holding her upright, and struck her twice in the stomach with a massive fist.

Rinkah attempted to retaliate, kicking at his unarmored shins, but the man merely wrapped one of his massive hands around her neck and brought her too close for her to fight back. He spat blood from his mouth into her face, then in a feat of strength, lifted her clear from the ground by her neck. Rinkah kicked weakly as he choked her out in the air, leading the monster to grin maliciously at her feeble resistance. Suddenly, blood spurted from his shoulder, accompanied by a roar of animalistic fury, causing him to drop her. As she fell to the ground, gasping for air he spun quickly in the direction of the attack, only to find nothing. He looked about confused for a moment, but then was deathly still as a thin edge of steel bit shallowly into his neck, not enough for a serious wound, but it did draw blood.

The Nohrians had managed to rally, and suddenly the prisoners found themselves looking down the hafts of nearly three dozen spears. The dagger bit deeper, and the commander submitted "Hold position!"

The cavalry appeared uncertain, but raised their lances, to which the prisoners gave a collective sigh of relief. Rinkah rose to her feat unsteadily, but did not stumble. Her rescuer was none other than the Hoshidan ninja, Suzukaze, formerly of the Saizo family. She recalled that her father had attempted to convince him to renounce his loyalties to Hoshido and join the flame tribe, to raise a force of flame tribe ninja and teach them their techniques. The young ninja declined, proving surprisingly loyal to country that offered little and a family that renounced denied him an inheritance, choosing instead to pass the Saizo name and techniques to his older twin.

Of course, his loyalty made him even more appealing to her father, who still routinely tempted him. Rinkah was certain that her father would attempt to capitalize on this incident, perhaps even using it as an excuse to offer to marry him into the tribe, an honor not given to a Hoshidan in generations.

That was of course, if they escaped this with their lives.

"We seem to be at something of a standstill" the green-haired ninja spoke, his voice as sharp as his gaze, and without turning he continued "Milady, please take the key and begin releasing the rest of our comrades." It took a moment for Rinkah to realize that he was talking to her, but then complied without protest, beginning with her clansmen.

"I'll kill you for this" The mountain of man growled, but was silenced by the dagger's bite.

"No speaking, as you Nohrians say to your own prisoners." Suzukaze replied coolly "I'm interested in those markings. I thought that the Earth Tribe had fled into parts unknown to escape King Garon's tyranny."

The commander snorted "The elders are fools, too full of their own supposed power to realize the folly of resisting Nohr. My tribe's time as the most powerful people on the continent has long since ended, so while my people live and die in the mud like swine I will kill my way to the top of this new world!"

Suzukaze sighed "A shame that such strength is wasted on reckless ambition. Some loyalty and honor would do you some credit, surely the oldest and most powerful native tribe of this land would find a way to free itself from Nohrian oppression."

"Ha! Are all ninja so stupid, or only Hoshidan regulars? I know firsthand the folly of resistance, and your _friends_ in the flame tribe would be smart to flee back into their century-long isolation."

Rinkah held her tongue in check as she returned to Suzukaze, keeping her anger towards the man's words- and how they rang true to her, at least in part, "They are all free and armed with the Hoshidan weapons that the Nohrians brought. They aren't the best, but they'll do."

Suzukaze nodded "Now, we are returning to Hoshido, and you are going to tell us how to get there."

The commander snorted belligerently, almost seeming to forget the blade at his neck "And why would you think that? You're surrounded by Nohrian cavalry, blade at my neck or no, killing you would be easy."

"Perhaps, but nobody must die today, not here." The ninja replied "Besides, we need only wound, or better yet kill a few of you, and then you won't be able to cover up that a group of high-value Hoshidan prisoners that you took to execute personally escaped. Your superiors would scowl at you, demote you, a permanent mark against your ambitions. I hear that officers that are demoted are flogged by their successor, is this true?"

A pregnant silence passed, then the commander spoke "The Bottomless Canyon is a week's journey by foot westward. Over the mountains, then you need only head north until you find a Hoshidan controlled crossing. But there is something that may interest you."

"I'm listening"

"There is a Nohrian general near here, escorting some weak noble to the capitol just south. He should pass through this spot in two days. This general is the very same that captured you during that skirmish along the border, and was fool enough to only bring a small guard."

"Hmmmmm… and what is it you gain from this exactly" Suzukaze questioned.

"Every time the Nohrian power structure shakes middling officers like me stand to gain. This general matters little, and we will crush you with or without him. He has wronged me personally as well, as well as many of my men, and we have been overlooked in his shadow. You have a chance of revenge here, as well as to get mounts and supplies to last you the trip, and deal a blow against Nohr. You'd be blind to turn it down."

"Perhaps, we'll see. But time is precious, and I think we should both go our separate ways." Suzukaze said, then began yelling demands to the rest of the Nohrians "You will withdraw a distance, to the capitol. Then we will release your leader, and withdraw ourselves. To attack us would be folly, do not. Our archers will watch our back as we leave.

Rinkah watched in awe as the soldiers formed a column and marched back down the road, as if nothing had happened. Kaze called out again "Soldiers of Hoshido, move out!", and it was so. Rinkah was impressed with how he handled the situation, and her father was right to desire the young ninja's loyalty. The Hoshidans moved down the road as well, the ninja taking the lead, then the archers, sandwiched between her warriors. Suzukaze himself began walking, careful not to let his blade slip, and Rinkah followed his lead.

"This is far enough." Suzukaze said, withdrawing his blade and pushing the officer away in a single motion. The hulk rubbed his neck where the blade had drawn blood, then turned. "Have fun playing at war, Hoshidans. The next time we meet will be the last." The man smiled- a hungry and twisted thing- and then turned and left.

Rinkah considered killing him then and there, calling out to the archers to release their arrows and the flee into the wilderness, but was drawn from her thoughts as Suzukaze put a hand on her shoulder "Milady, I know what he said about the flame tribe cut deep, but men like that will do more harm to Nohr than we ever will."

Rinkah growled, then looked down "You are right, Lord Suzukaze. But what do you propose we do now?"

The green haired man gave a small smile- a small, charming thing, much different than the opposing commander's- "Please, Lady Rinkah, formalities seem to put you ill at ease, and Suzukaze is a long name that means little to me. Just Kaze will do, and shouldn't you be leading us?"

Rinkah was caught off guard by his charm and perceptiveness, then remembered that he was in fact a ninja, and both were necessary for one such as him. Still, she cracked a grin "All right, if you say so Kaze. His offer is tempting, but it's obviously a trap. But this is my first time in Nohr, and I think it would be better if someone with a little more experience were to take the reins this far behind enemy lines."

Kaze's bowed his head slightly in gratitude "I believe you give yourself too little credit, but I am grateful for your confidence." Kaze turned to look back in the direction of the Nohrian division.

"I don't believe that we should leave that man to his word. If you could provide incentive to stay away from us…"

"I understand." Rinkah brought two fingers to her lips and blew fire about the road and beyond, setting fire to the woods. "Next time we meet will be the last-he'll be toast."

Corrin stood on the road out of the fortress fixated on Lilith as she finished setting his saddle upon his horse-a grey stallion named Oscar, bred for speed and stamina as opposed to battle nerves. "I thought that I ordered you to take the day off." Corrin said nonchalantly as he finally found the courage to approach.

Lilith spun towards him, as if noticing his presence for the first time "Oh, there you are Corrin! You'll have to forgive me, I couldn't help myself, I had to work on such a special occasion."

"Ah, you are referring to my leaving the fortress for the first time?"

Lilith giggled "Well, what else could it be?"

Corrin laughed nervously "I don't know, I keep thinking that something's going to happen and everyone will just forget about me, or I'll wake up, or I'll somehow mess up and they'll change their min-"

Corrin was stunned to silence as Lilith could no longer contain herself and laughed openly "Deep breaths Corrin, you'll be fine. I'm don't think that after all this time the Nohrian Royals would suddenly invite you to leave unless they were absolutely certain you were ready, besides, I'm sure they want you to be free just as badly as you do."

Corrin let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding "You're right, I shouldn't worry so. Besides, it might shake their faith in me if they saw me so nervous. That aside, will you be riding with me? I've never ridden for very long before, and your experience would be helpful, and more than a little reassuring."

"I'm afraid I've already arranged to be in a horse drawn carriage a distance behind you with the rest of your retainers. But I wouldn't worry, Gunter will be riding beside you, and I'm sure he is more than capable of helping."

"Lilith, don't tell him I said this, but Gunter is reassuring in the same way a dagger in your boot is. It's better to have it than not, but it makes you jump at shadows. Are you certain that you cannot help?"

"I'm afraid I must insist Lord Corrin."

"Really? Is something the matter? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I'd tell you if I could, milord." She said hurriedly "But your horse is ready, and I have more things I have to do before we leave. I beg you good day, milord." Before Corrin could reply, she gave a quick curtsy and ran off, leaving Corrin confused in her wake.

"My, my my" a sudden voice whispered into Corrin's ear, making him nearly jump with surprise "I do so enjoy watching lovers quarrel. It's always so dramatic, so intriguing, especially when one has no idea they are quarrelling."

Corrin spun on the new arrival- a man with tanned skin and ashen hair that contrasted with his black eyepatch. He stood about Corrin's height and wore a ragged, well-worn cloak, which also nearly but not quite concealed a small bow and quiver of arrows. However, what Corrin felt to be most odd was his expression; a smile stretching from ear to ear, but rather than putting Corrin at ease it appeared unnerving, as though he weren't smiling so much as we was showing his teeth. Corrin smiled politely in return and refrained from allowing his hand to drift towards his sword.

"I'm afraid you have us wrong sir, I am merely a concerned friend."

The smile on the unnerving man's face wavered for a moment "Naiveté, how boring, but I won't tell. Unless I want to. Now why is the 'concerned friend' so concerned?"

Corrin considered his words carefully, finding the man no less unsettling when he wasn't smiling "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, she was merely acting strangely is all."

"Oh, but I want to help, _friend_." The man's smile returned in full force, as he placed a hand on his chin and crossed one leg over the other so he was balancing on one foot. "Pray tell, did she cut you off abruptly and then run away?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

The man closed his visible eye, seemingly deep in thought "Huh, guilty then, is it? But for what? She'd never tell, and we wouldn't know where to start- unless if, no that's impossible. But what if not that?"

Corrin's interest was piqued "You think you know why? You must tell me."

The man looked at Corrin appearing conflicted "I'm not so sure, but if you say so… Do you see that man over yonder?" He pointed at a blond-haired man wearing a regal-looking longcoat, speaking animatedly to his brother, Leo "You see, before she came over here I may have seen your friend going to great lengths to avoid him."

Corrin scrutinized the long-coated man in question "Are you saying he may have slighted her in some way?"

"Erm... no. I know the guy, and he's a bit crazy, though he wouldn't do that for no reason. But who knows, maybe she goes for crazy."

Corrin tilted his head slightly "I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning."

The man's smile returned "Oh you know they probably rolled in the hay, shared a bed, made the beast with two backs."

"You mean they eloped? No, that can't right. Lilith would never."

"Wouldn't she though? All alone in this fortress, far from civilization, stuck serving a no-name lord without rest? I'd bet it's enough to drive anyone into the arms of the first interesting stranger they see."

Corrin growled at the accusation and allowed his hand to rest on the hilt of his sword "And who would you be to judge? I believe one should give his name before presenting such accusations to royalty."

"Wouldn't the little princeling want to know? I suppose I have no choice but to comply to the orders of my betters, don't I?" The man fell into a mock bow and let loose a slight chuckle "Unfortunately for you, my name is-"

"Niles! Cease and desist harassing my brother. No longer are you to entertain yourself at his expense!"

The man expressed slight annoyance before turning towards the new arrival "But milord, I was doing it for your benefit. After all, don't older siblings typically do the same to their younger ones? I thought that this would be to your liking."

The addressed liege sharpened his gaze, boring into the odd cloaked man with dark brown eyes that betrayed annoyance far exceeding his servant "I'm sure. Just as I am sure that you intend to bury the lavatories for the duration of our trip, and accept only half rations. For the good of Nohr of course."

The man's smile finally faded, and he began to leave "As the prince has declared, so it shall be."

Prince Leo's scowl softened as he turned to his older brother "I trust that my retainer wasn't giving you too hard of a time?"

"I find him a bit… unnerving, I'm afraid."

"You certainly look unnerved, what exactly did he say to you?"

After a moment of consideration Corrin deigned to tell his brother the truth "It's nothing really, but he suggested- and then asserted- that one of my retainers eloped with a spellsword in your company."

As Corrin spoke, a small smirk grew across Leo's face, and when he finished it appeared as though he was holding back a chuckle "You're too quick to lend your ear to strangers, Corrin. Before giving me his oath of fealty Niles was a con man and a thief, he is naturally inclined to decieve others for his own amusement. I would think nothing of it."

Corrin looked at his brother with a look mild curiosity "Excuse my asking, but why invite such a person into your inner circle?"

"The circumstances are complicated, but suffice to say I saw his worth, and despite his 'quirks' he has proven himself to be useful to me time and time again."

"The I won't question your decision again, Leo" Corrin smiled "I shouldn't allow such things to weigh on me, not on today of all days."

"Yes, well I'd prepare myself if I were you Corrin. It's a big world, and as far as odd characters go, Niles isn't all that impressive. In your isolation there's been much you have not yet seen, and if you're not careful the world will surprise you."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Usually no, but we are princes of Nohr, trusted to lead armies into battle, and small folk to prosperity. Do not be surprised if Xander is reluctant to approach you from now on, except for the most private of settings, he cannot appear to give you favor, both to prevent others from accusing him of bias and to protect you from those that would use or harm you to get to him. Like him, we will be held to the highest standards, and we must all appear unflappable, incapable of oversight."

"When you put it that way, it sounds like being royalty is the worst thing in the world. But thank you for the advice, I'll keep it in mind."

"Be sure that you do. I must finish my preparations, I am sure Xander's company is ready by now, I must make sure mine is as well, I will see you on the road, Corrin." With that Leo turned around, leaving Corrin to watch his back as he went to rejoin his company.

"Um, Leo?"

Leo turned his head back to his brother "What is it? We both have things we must attend to."

Corrin scratched the back of his neck "Well, remember that thing you said about having to appear unflappable and incapable of oversight?"

"That? What of it?"

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know that your collar is on backwards."

There was a moment of silence as Leo confirmed what his brother said.

"Damn it."

Xander was alone at the point of the troop, having left Laslow on the front to watch over his duties as forward commander of the northern part of the border. It was two day's ride to the Northern fortress, and from there another day's ride to castle Krakenburg. However, Xander was tasked with recovering most of the Northern Fortress' guards-a grand total of only fifty men. Unlike his personal guard (consisting of twenty cavalry, half of which he left on the front, to keep the appearance that he had not left) these guards were not trained riders, and instead lagged behind him about forty paces with the supply caravans, slowed by their gambesons and thin breastplates, and escorted by his riders.

Leo's small company (also twenty riders, though their steeds appeared odd, and the armor they wore was strange and distinctly terrifying), kept pace at the rear guard, and had no issue keeping up, though they would occasionally dismount and walk alongside their steed for no obvious reason.

At this pace, it would take at least two, but no more than three days to reach Castle Krakenburg. Between this trip, whatever mission his father had planned for him, caring for his steed, and training more levies to bring back to the border it could be as long as a month until he returned.

"Brother, there is something I'd like to discuss with you about Corrin."

Xander turned his head, seeing Leo and his retainer-the dark skinned one-approach him "I'd rather not discuss family affairs in such an open venue. Perhaps another time, Leo."

"Xander, there is no need to fear eavesdroppers. The main force is too far behind to hear, not to mention the sound the horses make drowning our words."

Xander conceded to his brother "Very well, what is it you wanted to know."

"I just find it strange, that Corrin has made such strides since our last visit, and especially in such an uncertain time as this."

"Uncertain times create stronger men, stronger wills. These men restore the order with their newfound strength. Corrin realized how delicate our position is, and found the strength that he didn't know he had."

"I don't doubt our brother's determination, but it would be unfortunate if his gains in the last few weeks were to vanish on the battlefield."

"Such concerns are pointless, even I was unable to defeat him."

"But was it because he was a skilled swordsman? Or because we call him brother? Or because you feel some guilt for Kamui?"

Xander's eyes hardened "You'll not speak of that again. There is nothing that we have not yet shared on that matter."

"I'm sorry, Xander, but I must be sure. Don't misunderstand me, I think of him the same way you do, but will father? Would a samurai?"

Xander sighed, and in that instant Leo bore witness to one of the rare instances in which Xander was not Prince Alexander of Nohr, but Xander the brother, the human. "I could not beat him because he inspires loyalty in others. 'Strength is more than the ability to shake a pointy stick', you like to say. Well it is also true that there is more to strength than the ability to bore into your enemy's weaknesses, as you do."

"It is no grand feat to earn the loyalty of the vassals that serve you for nearly a decade. Could he command an army with the same respect? Could he be victorious with such an army?"

"You forget, they did not start friends. Quite the contrary, every one of his vassals has reason to hate him. To turn an enemy into a friend, it has never been done successfully since the conception of our kingdom, not by any of our kings. Corrin did it in a decade."

"They were children, not nations, and even then, it nearly ended with him dead more than once."

"As I recall, there are children in Hoshido. Perhaps in a decade he could convince them to never raise arms against him."

"The irony is strong in that. But even then, is Corrin good enough to pass father's judgement?"

"Could Corrin ever pass Father's judgement? As you said, he almost lost his life more than once in that castle, and now there are fewer guards than ever."

Something clicked in Leo's head, and he nodded to his brother in understanding "I see, then it is a good thing that he is strong enough to defeat you."

"Yes, but even were that strength not there, he has reached the limit of all he can achieve behind the walls of a fortress. Only the real world, real experiences can make him stronger now. Have faith in him."

"Very well, I will try. I might go back to him now, try to discuss various things, test his understanding of strategy. I sent my retainer-the tourney champion, Odin- to keep him company," He looked back and glared at his accompanying retainer "and to smooth over an unnecessary conflict."

Xander nodded, and a faint whiz was heard, followed by a thunk. Xander and Leo both searched for the source of the odd sound, and suddenly his horse reared and threw him off from the ground, Xander had a very good view of what spooked his horse- small spikes, shaped like pyramids, littered the ground in front of him, half concealed by dirt.

Leo caught on just before Xander himself did "We're under attack! Enemy Ambush!" Leo tried to turn his horse, but halfway through the rotation a myriad of arrows struck it through several chinks in its armor, causing it to fall over onto Leo in pain.

Xander rose from the ground, removing his scabbard from his back and drawing Flamberge- a two handed silver blade, crafted and enchanted by techniques no longer known to Nohr, and passed to each crown prince. He tossed the scabbard to the ground and quickly secured his sallet. Arrows pinged off Xander's armor, stopped by the thick plate mail and the light gambeson beneath it.

Fire erupted on the ground in front of Xander, and before long the raging flames rose around the entire company, guided by oil. From the shrubbery four figures appeared, two men wielding somewhat shoddy katanas, and the other two wielding small war hammers- ones he recognized as Nohrian designed, intended for fighting heavily armored opponents.

Leo finally pulled himself out from under his horse and quickly pulled up his combat collar-being a mage it was inconvenient to where a full helm, but he did not need one, as the magically infused collar turned away arrows that neared to close to his exposed head. Xander addressed his younger brother without taking his eyes off of his opponents "Join the rear guard with your brother, send the levies to the front with me, I shall handle these four."

Leo nodded, and made to leave, but as he did yet another hammer wielding man lunged from nowhere at his brother, and Xander's instincts took over, as he lunged towards the man and impaled him on Flamberge, performing a coup de grace as he pulled his blade down, disemboweling the man who dared threaten his family as he retrieved his sword "Your fight is with me." Xander warned the remaining four through his helmet "Any enemy of Nohr is an enemy of mine, and if you do not surrender, I will show no mercy to those who raise their arm against my country and people!"

Corrin had been having an enjoyable conversation with Leo's other retainer, the one whom Niles had suggested had eloped with Lilith (what had caused the strange man to approach him he could not discern, somethings about false legends and shadows). The man as far as he could gather, had been Leo's second retainer, after Niles, and was a mercenary (or scion of legend) from a far-off land. While he was born of two adept mages, he didn't know his father all that well, and his mother mostly knew healing magic, and enchanted weapons (Corrin was sure an axe was mentioned at some point), and he himself was trained in swordsmanship by a legendary master who was once a comrade of his father.

Corrin was sure that the next part would have been interesting, and the tale spun was an epic in every sense of the word, but he was interrupted as arrows began pelting them. Corrin had taken one to the stomach (thankfully, though he wore no gambeson, he believed the black material prevented bruising), and Odin had received an arrow to his left leg, though if the shaft sticking out of his skin bothered him as much as it bothered Corrin, he didn't show.

Rather, the young spellsword laughed loudly "And so legendary villains come to test their mettle against I, Odin Dark, scion of legend, the one who's darkness and heroic destiny comes from his own blood!" He annunciated this by quickly retrieving a spell tome from his longcoat, casting an ice spell hastily, forming a small pillar of ice and taking cover behind it. Corrin was quick to join him.

Corrin quickly took stock of the situation from behind his light helmet. Ahead most of the guards were struggling- they had little armor, except for their kettle helms and their breastplates. Less than half had shields, the rest struggled with either bucklers or no shield at all. Some of these unfortunate men crouched behind others who had shields large enough for two, and some of the others were hiding behind the bodies of their fallen brothers-for there were many. The wagons had begun circling to shield them, but their unprotected horses made for tempting and easy targets.

Odin had taken another tome from his longcoat, and began leaning out of the cover and shooting small bolts of fire blindly into the woods. Unfortunately, no one could close the distance between their company and the archers, even if they survived the barrage of arrows that would no doubt fall upon them, massive flames surrounded the convoy on both sides blocking them in. Corrin scoured his mind for a solution.

"Odin these ice pillars, do you think you can cast more of them? Enough to protect the entire company?"

Odin did not stop firing into the woods as he spoke "Alas, my fell hand has no dominion over the realm of ice. Spell books of yore can aid me, but I have only the one, and it struggles to maintain even our fortress of ice!"

Corrin scanned the battlefield quickly. This was nothing like the games of chess he played with Leo, and he finally understood why his brother always scoffed at the thought that it was preparing him for modern warfare. Just as another arrow emphasized how dire his situation was-this one from the other side of the pillar, where they were exposed- Corrin felt a tug in his gut, like he was being pulled towards something. Corrin looked in the direction his gut was telling him to go, and noticed a spot on the ground where the ground appeared blurry, as if it was emitting heat.

"Odin, can you cast a spell that will distract the archers, even if it only lasts a second? I think I have an idea."

Odin scoffed, as if insulted "You speak to Odin Dark himself, master of wizardry by birthright and blade master by right of conquest! Such spells come as easy as breathing!" The Spellsword tucked his tome back into his longcoat, then removed one of his gloves, shooting Corrin a look as he watched intently.

"Shield your eyes, even the greatest of mortal eyes are blinded by the light of the heavens." Odin warned. Corrin complied, looking at the ground and covering his eyes. Odin continued casting his spell, and through his eyelids Corrin was aware of the presence of a very bright light.

"Behold, the light of Naga!" Corrin heard a whizz, and then a pop- like a fire cracker. "Now, Corrin!"

And Corrin was off, dashing at top speed to his objective. Arrows still fell around him, but only half of what Corrin had seen before. Corrin lowered himself to the ground and slid to the spot on the ground, and then…

Corrin panicked. Sure, he had been able to detect the dragon vein, and even reach it, but then what? Pray to the dusk dragon? Will something into existence? How did dragon veins even work?

Thankfully, he didn't need to know. Suddenly Corrin jolted, as if the force pulling on him finally snatched what it wanted, and Corrin felt almost overwhelmed with power. Almost instinctively, Corrin forced that power back into the ground, and then heard a great rumbling sound. Looking around, Corrin saw the result of his efforts.

A large wall of water formed around the convoy, from all the way back with the wagons to the very tip where Xander led. The water doused the flaming oil with ease, then surged outwards, like a wave. Corrin heard some panic from within the trees, but by the time it reached the veritable wall had deteriorated into a small but powerful wave, probably only knee high.

Most of the guards watched in astonishment, then one cried out "Let's get the bastards!" and dashed into the woods, his shield raised as he ran to avenge his comrades. The rest were quick to follow, eager to turn the tides against their would-be killers.

Corrin for his part, hunched over in exhaustion. The ordeal had left him out of breath, but much of the power that he had felt when he was using the dragon vein had remained with him, giving filling his body with energy even as he panted for breath.

However, even that was not enough to keep his vision from going black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I live...**

 **This chapter has been done for a few weeks, but family issues destroyed my desire to proofread and publish it, until now. Hope you enjoy.**

Corrin gripped the sides of his helmet, trying in vain to drive out the ringing in his ears. The ringing faded after several seconds of agony, and Corrin began to feel his strength return to him, followed by a sudden rush of energy into his fatigued limbs, then a sense of euphoria.

"There's better places to sleep than on the ground, you know"

Corrin heard scraping of steel boots on the road, and registered a familiar black gauntlet offered to him, which he gratefully accepted, and hoisted himself to his feet "I'm glad you're okay Leo, things were chaotic for a minute there. Do you know of what happened to Xander?"

Leo took his older brother's arm and pulled it over his shoulder, leading him elsewhere "You ought to worry more about yourself, I doubt these miscreants managed to so much as place a scratch on Xander's shield. Care to explain what just happened?"

Corrin removed his arm from Leo's shoulder, and after a couple of shaky steps managed to find his stride "I sensed a dragon vein on the road, and your retainer, Odin, helped me reach it, but I didn't expect it to be so difficult! Xander makes it look so easy, I would have never guessed every time he uses one he contends with all this. He really is amazing."

Leo only grunted in response and Corrin removed his helmet, feeling his disheveled hair- slick with sweat and tangled from its time confined in his helmet- fall upon his ears. Corrin attempted to right his hair with some annoyance, only for it to flop back down miserably. Corrin sighed, and resigned himself to it "Do you suppose that we should follow the rest of the soldiers?"

"The soldiers are here to fight, we're not paying them to sit on the sidelines and watch. Besides, no point in sticking our necks out for a battle that has already been won." Leo opened his mouth, as if to say something more, but thought better of it, though whatever he thought to say seemed to be eating at him. Corrin did not press, his brother was nothing if not inquisitive, if he needed to ask something, his curiosity would get the better of him eventually.

And sure enough, Leo spoke again "You said you used a dragon vein? Why did it summon water? And neither Xander nor I could detect it, how did you sense it?"

"Huh? Is that so strange?"

Leo appeared taken aback "Did Xander neglect to tutor you on dragon veins?"

Corrin was quick to jump to his eldest brother's defense "He gave me a brief explanation of them, but given all his other duties as crown prince, and the rarity of dragon veins, he thought it was more important to tutor me on combat and war strategy and battle tactics."

Leo scoffed "Anyone could tutor you on those, but only a royal could possibly even begin to understand how to teach you about dragon veins. It was remiss of him."

Corrin realized this was an argument he could not win, nor was he particularly keen on arguing with one brother over the actions of another, and decided to change the subject "Well, what is so abnormal of this dragon vein?"

If Leo noticed the abrupt change of subject, he accepted it graciously, realizing the pointlessness of the argument "There's nothing 'normal' about dragon veins, but the rest of us can only influence the earth with them. Stone, dirt, and on occasion, the plants they sustain. I've seen Xander control fire once, but that seems to be the exception that proves the rule."

"Perhaps different dragon veins affect different elements, and our ability to detect them depends largely on our personal abilities."

"It's possible, though it's more likely- never mind, there's no way for us to study it, dragon veins are too infrequent, they must be destined to remain a mystery." Leo glanced around, as if remembering something "We should head to the front of the column, Xander must be done by now."

Corrin was not ignorant to the beginnings of Leo's other theory, nor how hastily he changed the subject, but Leo would only evade him if pressed, and so Corrin respected his younger brother's privacy. "How many dragon veins have you seen, Leo?"

"Eight, though three of them were in Castle Krakenburg, and one was this one right now."

"Three at Krakenburg? That many? Why?"

Leo shrugged "Castle Krakenburg has its secrets I suppose. Some texts I've read about it says that it pre-dates Nohrian Royalty, and was made by the dusk dragon itself. Some books suggests it pre-dates the dusk dragon even. Perhaps father knows more on the subject."

"Perhaps one of those secrets could pave the way for the restoration of Nohr."

Leo smirked at his brother's optimism "Perhaps, but I find it unlikely. If the answer was under our noses this whole time, surely the royal family would have discovered it by now. But it's a pleasant thought." Leo's attention was drawn elsewhere for a moment, and he beckoned for Corrin- who had been distracted in thought- to stop. Corrin did so, and Leo approached someone laying at the side of the road, an arrow protruding from his arm. Judging for the insignia on his breastplate, one of the guards from the Northern Fortress. Leo, pressed two fingers against his neck to find a pulse, then tore off some cloth from the guard's uniform and wrapped it about the base of the arrow, before continuing beckoning for Corrin to follow. "More reason to hurry to the front of the column."

Corrin could not as easily shake his worry for the man "Will he be all right?"

"It's not much of a wound, he most likely passed out from pain. The best thing to do still is make our way to the front, so we can take command and organize everyone to take care of the wounded."

Before Corrin had a chance to agree, his ears picked up a sound in the omni-present darkness of Nohr's forests. Corrin scanned the woods for the source of the sound, finding two silhouettes in the gloom. Corrin grasped Leo's shoulder to get his attention, then pointed in their direction. Leo seemed to see the two figures, and responded by placing one hand the rapier at his side, and glancing at the carefully inlaid gemstone runes on the fingers of his gauntlet.

As the two figures came closer, Corrin could make out their features. They weren't Nohrian, but they didn't appear to be Hoshidan either. Given that they seemingly could not see the two princes yet would indicate they were foreigners, not adapted the Nohr's constant state of dusk. They bore dark skin and bright hair, but their skin was not gray, like that of some denizens of Nohr, but rather a light brown; not entirely unlike copper. The larger of the two was obviously a man (as he wore only a baggy pair of pants), and a giant one at that, in the muscular sort of way that most Nohrian men could only dream of being. He held in both hands a massive wooden club- a konabo, if he recalled correctly- and judging from appearances, had more than enough strength to use it.

The smaller of the two was either female, or a very young boy, dressed more modestly with a ragged shirt and baggy pants. While smaller, holes in her shirt revealed an abdomen rippling with muscle, and taught arms ended in calloused hands, one of which held a small war hammer. Her hair was white like ash, and she had paint sloppily spread on her face, and though she appeared at least a year younger than Leo, her face looked mean; locked in a perpetual scowl.

Corrin almost jumped with a start when Leo shouted suddenly "You in the woods! Drop your weapons, you are surrounded! Surrender, and you will live!"

The two warriors looked quickly for the source of the voice. A brief exchange of words occurred between the two, and the girl dropped her weapon, but the man raised his own over his shoulder. Leo seemed slightly confused, and kept his hand on his rapier, but made no other move. Corrin shifted on his feet awkwardly, mimicking his brother's response.

Then, suddenly, action. A ball of fire erupted from the direction of the two warriors and flew towards the two princes. Leo jerked, startled, and flicked out on of his fingers on instinct, striking at the fire ball with a small kinetic spell that parted and dispersed the blaze. Corrin yelped in surprise, and leapt clear of the flames with agility that surprised even him, and he found himself once again amazed by his armor. Nonetheless, though he avoided the flames, the heat still rolled over him, scorching his armor, and he found himself thankful for the very thin layer of cloth between him and the metal plates.

Before Leo could so much as draw his rapier from its scabbard the giant was very nearly upon them, and it hurled its club towards Leo. Leo dodged, barely- right into the giant's unforgiving reach. The man struck out with his fists at Leo's exposed head with massive strikes that were only slightly mitigated by the prince's warded collar. Leo rose his gauntlets in a feeble attempt to block, only for the giant warrior to grab his head and slam it against the prince's own defense. Leo finally managed to put distance between the two of them by kicking at the man's exposed shin with his armored sabatons.

Corrin made to run to aid his brother, but was interrupted by an explosion of pain in his side that drove the air from his lungs and knocking him to the ground. Corrin scrambled away from the direction of the blow, and found the girl, a smirk on her face and blood on her hammer. Corrin quickly secured his barbuta helmet, and adopted a defensive stance. He quickly shot a glance at his brother, who was shielding his face with his gauntlets and regaining his footing.

Corrin's attention was brought back to his own predicament by a sudden movement in the corner of his eye, and only barely managed to keep his head smashed by a quick strike from the hammer. The blow that would have likely ended his life instead landed on his shoulder, in which he felt something give, and he cried out in pain. Corrin again scrambled away from the brutal weapon, using the superior reach of his sword as a deterrent.

Corrin's blood began to boil, the pain in his shoulder forgotten, and raised his sword with one hand, and thrusted for her heart- eager to end the fight and help Leo, but then the enormity of what he about to do struck him. What right did he have to take a life? The girl was young, no doubt younger than he was, why was she a warrior? What drove her to that point? In his mind, Corrin could practically see her leaving her village, proud, ready to make a name for herself, and he could see her returning in a casket.

The opportunity to redirect the strike had already passed though, and Corrin consigned himself to live with his regrets as consequence. But thankfully that was unnecessary, as the girl moved to swipe the blade away with the handle of her hammer. What would have pierced her heart instead left a modest gash in her side. Corrin expected her to fall to the ground in pain, but instead she ignored the wound entirely, and pressed forward with a reckless assault. While the blows were easy to read, they were fast, judging by the ache in his shoulder and side they were strong.

Corrin began backpedaling while blocking, aiming to move out of the punishing weapon's reach. Parry. Back. Parry. Back. Parry. Back. Strike- a gash on her shoulder. Parry. Back. Strike- a gash on the leg. The girl finally began to slow slightly, but her strikes became more reckless and ferocious. However, she swung too wide- a silly, slight mistake, and all the opportunity Corrin could have hoped for.

Corrin used the delay to step into the strike, too close for the head of the hammer to connect with him. He grasped the hilt of his sword with both hands, lifted it over his head, and brought its pommel down on her head, hard. The girl's knees trembled for a moment- trying to stay upright with sheer willpower- but only a second passed before she collapsed into the ground, unconscious.

Corrin breathed a sigh of relief, before he recalling Leo's predicament. He quickly looked to where he saw his brother last, and found him there; lying on the ground, face badly bruised, and rapier-dripping with blood- in hand. His opponent was on the ground just a few feet away, in a pool of his own blood. His right leg looked contorted, as if it was struck with great force, and in his side was a small hole, where Leo's rapier had connected.

Corrin quickly removed his helmet and threw up on the road, overcome by the visceral sight. Once, twice, and three times he deposited the contents of his stomach on the road, before wiping his mouth and putting his helmet back on. He shook himself from the nauseous stupor. Leo was breathing, and that was reassurance enough for the time being. Nonetheless, concussions could have serious consequences if left untreated, he recalled. He had to find Felicia, or Jacob, and quickly.

Corrin looked down at the girl again, poking her with his boot to make sure she was unconscious. When she did not respond he realized she would need treatment for a concussion as well, and potentially surgery to remove bone fragments from her skull- for interrogation, if not out of respect for human life.

A clatter and a hissing were the only warnings Corrin had before he found himself enveloped in smoke. Corrin looked about panicked, and yelped as he barely jumped out of the way of another assailant. Corrin couldn't get a clear view of his attacker through his visor, but it was safe to assume it was a ninja or shinobi of some persuasion, and he DID see the weapon-a metal spike thin enough to slip through a visor and long enough to drive its way from the eye socket to the spinal cord, or the unarmored armpit to the heart, and capitalize on so many other chinks in Nohrian armor design.

Terrified did not begin to describe what Corrin was feeling at that moment. Alone, outmatched, potentially outnumbered, and cornered in a cloud of smoke. Corrin took a moment of deliberation before removing his helmet- it offered excellent protection against long weapons, but against a spike it would only serve to make it more difficult for him notice the ninja's approach. All that besides, it was heavy, and ruined his imitation of Xander's hair, now if only his boots weren't choking his feet…

Corrin forcefully shook himself out of his stupor, blaming it on the smoke, and pulled his collar over his mouth, and slowed his breathing. Corrin heard movement on his right, and pivoted to meet it, ducking out of the way of the spike, and dropping his sword. He grappled his opponent briefly, who was strong, but not nearly as strong as Xander, and didn't have the advantage of thirty pounds of armor to throw around. Corrin grabbed his arm, and twisted, throwing them both to the ground. A hectic struggle ensued, Corrin attempting to use his weight to pin the ninja, and prevent him from using the spike.

As they struggled, however, Corrin found the ninja did not appear to be a ninja at all. The man was young, perhaps a year or two older than him, but most definitely younger than Xander. He sported green hair and clearly Hoshidan features. But in place of dark silk clothing with many pockets he wore a tattered sleeveless shirt and baggy pants, just like the other two assailants. What was more, the material was far too rough to be Hoshidan made, instead it appeared to be made of wool, which was typical in Nohr to cope with the cool climate.

Corrin came close to pinning the man, however, the ninja threw his forehead forward into Corrin's nose, loosening Corrin's grip for an instant, and giving him time to squirm free. A small knife appeared in the ninja's hand, and he swiped at Corrin's face, who narrowly ducked out of the way, saving his eye, but still cutting a shallow gash in his temple, along with a fair-sized chunk of his hair. Corrin brought his armored fist down on the man's nose in return. The man went rigid for a moment, and then squirmed loose of Corrin's grasp on more time, kicking him away, and retreating into the fog, haphazardly throwing a makeshift shuriken-no more than several pieces of sharp metal slapped together, and even more harmless than the real things- which pinged harmlessly against Corrin's armor.

Corrin remembered what Xander told him about ninja. Typically, they were harmless, scouts barely armed at all and half of the time would disguise themselves as civilians. But Xander warned him, that some ninja, the ninja that did learn how to fight, turned slaughter into an art. Corralling soldiers into narrow choke points, planning several moves ahead of their quarry, preparing for almost any action that they could come up with.

Corrin pursued nonetheless, Leo was still vulnerable, if ever there was a chance to kidnap a member of Norhian royalty it was now, and thus Corrin had to keep the ninja's attention on him such that the ninja could find neither the thought or the opportunity to slip off, with Corrin's younger brother in tow. Corrin heard a skidding, a brief stop, and then the running continued, louder, more clumsily, as if the ninja were carrying someone. Corrin panicked, and quickened his pace, such that he could barely hear the ninja's soft steps as well as the heavy pounding of his steel boots upon the ground.

Corrin stumbled as he broke through the smoke, reorienting himself. The ninja made its way into the woods, limping, but still so fast Corrin could only catch a glimpse. Corrin sprinted after him, hoping to wear him down and corner him.

* * *

The ninja who could do little other than pant at Corrin's feet. Despite his speed when he first engaged Corrin, he was quick to wear down. Corrin had suspected from his uneven tracks and louder steps that he may have been injured prior to engaging Corrin, and seeing him now, he could confirm it, blood soaked through his trousers, and not from any injury Corrin could recall inflicting. Corrin glanced at the body the ninja had taken: not his brother, but rather, the girl whom he had fought before.

Corrin was careful as he approached the ninja, nonetheless, leveling his sword at the man and staying just far enough away from the ninja that a single step would send its tip between his ribs. "I'll accept your surrender. I have no stomach for violence, but you attacked us, not the other way around. Surrender, and you will be treated honorably as a prisoner of war."

The ninja was panting, clutching his bloodied side, but his voice was steady "There is no honor in being sent to the chopping block, though I thank you for the offer." The ninja drew from nowhere another dagger, leveling it at Corrin, who watched intrigued. The ninja narrowed his eyes, and seemed to look at Corrin with great attention. A few seconds passed before the ninja cast the dagger aside "Whether or not your honor is something to be trusted in, your country is not. Instead, I ransom information for my freedom. And hers."

Corrin considered the offer. It could be dishonorable, but information could save the lives of many Nohrians. That said, he didn't know the value of these prisoners "This girl, you fought me to rescue her, even though you were already injured. Is she important to you?"

The ninja's breathing evened out as he regained his breath "She is special to someone special to me. Every soldier in Hoshido is precious." It was a non-answer, if there ever was one. Corrin disregarded her, not much point in pursuing it.

"And who would you be?"

Kaze gave something, almost a smirk "I am no-one. No family left to care of me, no prestige, no fortune. I lost my name at birth, but I am called Kaze."

Corrin nodded "Well Kaze, what is it you can tell me free that we couldn't find through interrogation?"

"This does not concern my country, but rather Nohr. Your soldiers would kill me before they would hear me out."

Corrin titled his head, intrigued "I will hear your information before my decision."

Kaze shook his head "I will not surrender my collateral so easily. I will take your word of honor for my freedom and my life."

Corrin was silent for a moment, weighing his options "I give you my word."

Kaze dipped his head "We were sent here by a traitor within the ranks of your troops. He set us loose from our prisoner convoy, and left us here."

"I don't believe you."

"And I have nothing more than my word to convince you."

"And who would this traitor be?"

"I do not know." Kaze replied coolly "A former member of the Earth Tribe, most likely."

"Many members of the Earth Tribe serve as auxiliary forces for Nohr since we liberated and civilized them. And they serve honorably, as any Nohrian would. Meanwhile, the word of a Hoshidan ninja is worth little."

"It is not the word of a ninja. It is my word. It is good and all I have. Now what is your word worth?"

Corrin looked at the ninja up and down. The ninja seemed earnest in this, but spies typically did, at least until they suddenly didn't. To take this man prisoner would be to go back on his word, but then again, to let him go free, where he could attack others would a be a betrayal to Nohr and its people. But then again, wasn't deception necessary to outfox those that sought to deceive you anyways? Was it wrong to steal back from a thief? If not, then surely to lie to a liar was also justifiable.

"I cannot allow you to go free after what you've done, even if what you say is true. I believe you will treated well as a prisoner of war, I cannot so quickly abandon faith in my kingdom, at the prompting of an enemy.

The ninja narrowed his eyes "But you do have doubts."

Corrin remained silent for a moment before replying "You are a ninja and a spy. It is your job to sew deceit and misinformation."

The ninja held his tongue.

* * *

"Wha-what is this?"

Kaze shifted the girl atop his shoulder, calm even inches from the tip of Corrin's sword. "The fate that awaits prisoners of your honorable nation."

As Corrin sat in the woods, he watched as no less than sixteen unarmed Hoshidan's were lined up at sword point by two dozen Nohrian soldiers. Like clockwork, two Nohrians went down the line, one slamming the heel of his boot into their backs, pinning them to the ground, and another brought a knife to the back of their heels, cutting tendons.

"This is a trick, a Hoshidan illusion!" Corrin rasped harshly at the ninja.

"You know as well as I do that is not the case. This is very real. There are only three fates for Hoshidan soldiers taken prisoner. Samurai can be ransomed back to their families, for exorbitant sums of gold. Others, like these prisoners, are crippled, so they cannot rebel, and then sold as galley slaves. And then there are those, like this poor hero, who will share our fate."

Corrin watched as a commotion broke out among the crowd, as one Hoshidan rose to his feet, rolling from a quick thrust from one of the Nohrians, and launched himself at the nearest Nohrian. He struck like a lion, breaking his target's nose before being tackled to the ground, screaming and howling as he found his tendons cut, despite his efforts. Another prisoner, this one a woman, attempted to escape during the commotion, she made it six paces before finding herself surrounded and skewered by three Nohrian pikemen. The man who slashed the tendons seemed distraught at this, even more so than the Hoshidan's that cried out and asked for mercy. He screamed at the offending soldiers. Corrin could not discern his words or reasons, and for this he was thankful.

"Odd, that they spared the one that fought, but killed the one that ran. Hoshidan prisoners are also sold as slaves for blood sport, like we assumed we would be. But being a ninja, they will certainly execute me swiftly. And I will get off far easier than the girl will. So, tell me then, do you trust the honor of your soldiers over my own?"

Before Kaze could finish, Corrin had already cast his sword aside, and attempting to run and interrupt the atrocity before him. Kaze dropped the girl in alarm, wrapping his arms around the naïve lordling's waist and pulling him to the ground "Do you want to get yourself killed? What is the word of a noble that cannot understand the world or the common people in it to them? If you interrupt them, they would sooner kill you than hear you out, and no tragedy would be averted. Do you wish to do good? Watch then, honor them with that, and learn what Nohr is capable of. This war may have begun when your king killed mine, but the savagery of Nohr has existed for all time."

Corrin remained silent, his blood boiling with a fervor he did not think was possible. He watched, quietly, enraged. He felt suddenly, his naivete from earlier, both in his battle against the flame traibe, and later his exchange with Kaze. He knew now, that while it was well-fated that he should doubt his right to end another's life, might did not make right, but HIS might could make right. Against such cruelty, what could he do but kill? As the Hoshidan's screamed in pain and terror, it was Corrin's turn to hold his tongue.

Was he on the wrong side?

 **So... the beginnings of character development, and Corrin taking initiative for once in his life. Not making any promises on when the next chapter will come, but we'll get a glimpse of Castle Krakenburg, the royal family and (hopefully) Nohrian culture and political climate. What fun.**

 **At any rate leave review with your thoughts on this chapter (Especially on Corrin. I know there's not much, but I'm trying to give Corrin character, but God, it's not easy). I will happily accept any criticism (of the story), and if you have any positive feedback that will boost my ego (please, it's like a leaking balloon...that is reliant upon a ninety year old chronic smoker with one lung blowing into it to prevent it from collapsing on itself). Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Corrin swallowed hard, feeling woefully inadequate- silver armor and well-groomed hair be damned- when placed before the grand room that he stood within.

The room was long and narrow, nearly as long as the distance between the two narrowest walls of the Northern Fortress. The ceiling was decorated with numerous engravings and paintings and was far above him by large black pillars that were similarly engraved with images of great battles fought by greater kings. The hall was flanked by great walls of black stone on either side, oil fed lamps clung to the walls every twenty or so paces, complemented by paintings and portraits and weapons of kings that came before. The floor itself was beyond anything that Corrin could have imagined during his time at the Northern Fortress; red, white, and black tiles placed in intricate patterns that were almost impossible not to look at. From the entrance, three impossibly long velvet carpets offered passage to the back of the room, to a large black throne, tucked between the front paws of a massive and terrifying dragon. The Dragon demanded respect, but not nearly as so as the man that sat on the throne beneath it.

His father- King Garon struck and impossibly powerful figure even from a distance. A massive well-groomed beard hung from his chin, even as his hair was kept short and was thinning. Corrin approached the throne quietly, terribly aware of his own insignificance before the man that ruled the most powerful country in the known world. Before he knew it, he had long since left the entrance with its royal guards behind, and stood beneath the dragon statue that kept watch over the black throne. Corrin dared not look upon his father, instead kneeling in subservience and staring at the ground. Corrin's tongue felt dry and heavy in his mouth, but he found the words with which to address his father.

"My King Garon, it is I, you're loyal son, Prince Corrin of Nohr, fifth in line to the throne. I have returned to you from my education in the lands overseen by Duke Lasalle, and I am ready to serve you in this dire time, for the greater glory of Nohr, as both warrior and prince."

Corrin heard Garon shift upon his throne, and the great king spoke, his voice a baritone that bounced off the walls of the hall, carrying itself to the entrance "Tell me Prince Corrin, why is it that fifth in line to the throne grovels on his stomach like a slave. Stand, and look upon me."

Corrin hesitated, but nonetheless followed his king's command, taking in his father from two arms lengths away. Corrin was immediately assaulted by the sickeningly sweet and overwhelming smell of perfume, after Corrin adjusted, he looked at his father in detail.

He was even more intimidating up close; taller than Xander, and almost twice as wide as Corrin himself. He was clad in black full plate armor, save for his horned great helmet, which lay at the foot of his throne, opposite of a massive axe. Garon himself appeared sickly, his dark gray skin sagged and folded over itself and his hair an unhealthy gray, with dark bags under his eyes. Nonetheless, his eyes were hard, and the way he carried himself demanded respect and spoke volumes in power.

Corrin stood his ground as his father addressed him again "My full title is 'His Imperial Majesty King Garon the Second, Duskborn, and Lord of Windmire'. But you too are royalty, so 'King Garon' is acceptable". With this King Garon rose from his throne and walked over to within and armlength of where Corrin stood, doing his best not to shrink away from the mountain of a king, and the sweet smell that rolled off him. The observed Corrin with his black, hard eyes for a long moment, before holding out as single, massive armored hand.

"Your hand, boy."

Corrin complied immediately, holding his hand out. No sooner did Corrin offer it than Garon grabbed it, pulling Corrin close and embracing him, almost crushing him in his arms. The embrace lasted only a second, then the King stepped away. "In private, I would never ask my children to call me anything but 'Father'. Let's hear it, boy!" He commanded, but this time, his voice filled with mirth.

Corrin was taken aback by his father's sudden change in demeanor, and stammered in response "B-but of course father."

Garon placed his hand on his shoulder, smiling in good humor, as if they were sharing some private joke "It would seem you learned etiquette a bit too well. Ah well, time here with your family will change that. Perhaps you will fill out as well, it doesn't seem as though they are feeding you enough in that dusty old castle." Garon's expression softened a bit, his smile going from humored to gentle.

"Unfortunately, I must be your king for a moment." He returned to his throne and cleared his throat "I heard that you met an altercation on the journey here. I would like you to describe the events of the encounter, in brief, but I shall have Alexander give me a more in-depth report."

Corrin nodded, formally, but his heart touched by his father's brief display of affection "We were ambushed by a group of Hoshidans, while I do not know the number, I believe it was between twenty and thirty, my king. They were very poorly equipped and trained, I believe that they were escaped prisoners of war, likely motivated to steal our horses and food to make for the border. They ambushed us from the woods with missiles, throwing our convoy into disarray and wounding many of our soldiers. Partway through the battle though, I was able to use a dragon vein to break their assault, giving our force an opportunity a chance to counter attack and route the enemy, but the strain rendered me unconscious."

Garon nodded "That is to say, you did not engage them in battle yourself?"

Corrin discretely chewed on the inside of his mouth "I did not get a chance, my king. In the initial stages of the battle our enemies were concealed, and I needed to find some safety to rally the men. Once I had used the dragon vein, the enemy was routed quickly, before I had a chance to regain my senses."

Garon nodded again, this time supportively "It happens to the best of us. You did well, young prince. You are not yet known to our soldiers or the enemy's, so leave leading to the crown prince. Your decisions turned the tide of battle, do not lose heart at the glory you did not earn this battle, there will be others."

Corrin only bowed his head at his father's support. His father continued, this time his voice cast in a more dangerous tone, near fury. "The bastards, curs. Striking at us from within our own country, the nerve of it. It is a shame you killed them all, a public execution is in order…regardless, if they were indeed prisoners of war, this is dire. I must find whomever was so lax as to endanger Nohr in such a way. Go now, young prince, speak to one of the guards to guide you about Castle Krakenburg whilst you settle into your new home. I will, summon you later, after I have resolved this issue."

Corrin bowed, expressing his gratitude "Thank you, my king, I will look forward to it."

Garon laughed "No, you will not meet with His Imperial Majesty Garon the Second, you will meet with Garon the proud father. I shall endeavor to make it so. Now go, Leonardo would appreciate someone to break the monotony of his recovery, and I know Elise is about somewhere. Camilla is in Nestria on business unfortunately, and Xander has his own duties to tend to."

Corrin bowed again, heart soaring from his father's acceptance "Thank you…father."

It took all of his willpower not to exit the room skipping past the guards, forfeiting his dignity.

* * *

Corrin sought out the nearest guard- a beautiful woman with long blonde hair held together with white bows, contrasting with the dark breastplate and gauntlets that constituted royal guard armor- and requested that she take him to Leo's study.

Unfortunately, Corrin was not known in Castle Krakenburg, which lead to a half-hour debacle where he was detained, and the woman screamed at him to with large bellows that seemed to defy her slim frame, before it occurred to him to show her his royal, stamp, after which her aggressive...passion for her work did a complete 180, with her taking him firmly by the hand and leading him through the castle, giggling frequently and speaking to him with a soft, demure voice.

The castle's surgeon was easy enough to find, but Leo was not so much. Leo was slippery when he wished to be, and the surgeon was a scatterbrain that-while brilliant-that had a difficult time remembering that Corrin was interested only in finding Leo, not the surgeon's many exaggerated exploits and research on how the humors were affected by infection, and different ways of treating the humor imbalance with alcohol. How it was the man even found a way to transition to the subject was beyond Corrin, but it was equally simple to transition again, from which Corrin was able to talk the man down and his escort was able to cut the man off immediately and spirit them away.

Leo's room was their next destination, naturally. His escort did not seem to know exactly where his room was, and Corrin could not very well navigate the black and sparsely decorated halls of Castle Krakenburg. The woman did not seem to care though, and her behavior had changed from friendly to somewhat odd, it made him uncomfortable, and he was growing slightly impatient with it.

"I would recommend the harlot step away from the prince."

Corrin furrowed his brow, no, he was quite certain that it was not he that had spoken. He could be somewhat distracted at times, but never quite to the point he ever voiced his thoughts out loud. Perhaps he had taken an injury he had forgotten in the last battle, a small strike to the head. Or perhaps it was when he used the dragon vein and passed out, he hadn't felt quite right since using it come to think of it- everything sounded far too loud- he should have asked the surgeon of it.

"Oh, my Lord Leo, how happy I-we are to have found you. You can be quite difficult to find at times."

He had just been lost in thought again, hadn't he? It was an unfortunate habit he needed to break.

"Good then, I have no need of your attention, and you'll get none from myself. If you want attention, join the other whores in the underground."

A particularly barbed reply, Corrin noted. Leo's quiet tendencies left Corrin almost forgetting how barbed his tongue could be, and how well he could wield it.

"W-Why Lord Leo, how could you be so cruel. And here I was so thrilled to finally make your acquaintance. You're as bad as they say and worse!" The women stormed off, crying, but more furious than anything else.

The exchange finally ended, Corrin directed his full attention to his brother, pushing a small cart arranged with various maps, paintings, small vials of fluid he could not discern, and books.

"Leo, I can't say I approve of that tongue lashing you gave the girl."

Leo sneered "She's a lowborn peasant girl and a harlot. She has quite the reputation as I understand, her behaviors are a well-known secret, and the walls of this place whisper such things."

Corrin shrugged, admittedly not terribly distraught "Nonetheless, it was not very gentlemanly."

Leo only shrugged "Then let her find a gentleman, I have a reputation of my own to maintain. That she had the gall to use you to seek me out shows that it is in disrepair, and the Cold Bastard Prince of Nohr should grace the more public halls of this castle to remind Windmire not to trifle with him."

Corrin felt a pang of concern for his younger brother as he looked him dead in the eye "Do they truly call you such a thing?"

Leo merely held his stare "Not to my face, but the walls whisper. There is no such thing as a secret in Castle Krakenburg, but enough of this. I have no desire to argue such things with you."

Corrin nodded "Alright, what is it that has you out and about when you should be resting and recovering, little brother?"

Leo glared at this "I'm no child to be pampered and scolded. I am continuing my work."

"And exactly what work would that be?"

"Primarily historical in nature, I've been pondering Nohr's current state, and I was hoping to find patterns in the past to understand the political climate and economy. So far I find our current situation to be unprecedented, but nothing new ever happens in Nohr."

Corrin eyed the vials, genuinely interested "And the mixtures?"

"Alchemical in nature, mostly."

Corrin eyed another odd item in the cart "And the brush?"

Leo's eyes narrowed a bit at this "Unfortunately, the alchemists' college does not see fit to provide me with the leeway to get a mixing apparatus. The brush is a suitable but humiliating replacement."

Leo cut his brother off before he could utter another question "I would rather not dally about unnecessarily, let us continue this in my quarters.

Leo's room was meticulously organized and clean, and surprisingly sparse. Truth to be told, having seen Leo's work habits, Corrin expected much more clutter- the room was quite modest all things considered, smaller than Corrin's in the Northern Fortress. The bed was small with plain linen sheets, a desk with an oil well and parchment with many different and complex markings. Aside from a single painting set by the single window, the room was utterly sparse.

While Leo pushed his cart in the corner Corrin approached the table and examined the parchment on the desk "Leo is this…music?"

"Ah, yes, I was making a short composition for Elise, she's been getting better with the violin, surprising given…well, I've been making this to help accommodate her."

"That is good of you, Leo."

Leo grunted and rejoined Corrin, at his desk "You almost sound surprised. I don't need to be a bastard all the time. Tell me, your backwards tutors at the Northern Fortress didn't neglect to teach you chess, did they?"

Corrin laughed politely at the barbed statement towards his mentors "Of course they didn't, don't be silly or spiteful." Corrin continued as Leo ducked under his bed and pulled out a chess set. "I was quite good at it, I believe, at the very least I won more than I lost."

Leo smirked "We shall see. I would be wary; your time playing with pointy sticks and being struck upon the head may have left you less prepared than you may have liked to believe".

* * *

Corrin won the first match with relative ease, Corrin could not find a single opportunity to take a significant piece of Leo's, and instead built up a large and intricate defensive line just as Leo did the same. In the end, Leo's pieces picked his formation to pieces, but left his king open to a quick riposte from his queen. Corrin would have been happy ending there, but of course Leo would not allow Corrin to end their exchange with a swollen head.

Granted, it was good that Leo did. In the second match the same intricate formations without attacking. When they came to blows, the exchange was bloody for both sides, but Leo maintained a slight advantage, and formed a wedge to cut past his lines, and forced his king to capitulate.

The tie breaker was turning out about the same as the second, and Corrin decided to use the opportunity to broach the topic of his concern "Leo, I don't think I really approve of the reputation you've tried to build for yourself."

Leo did not raise his eyes from the board "What of it?"

Corrin looked at his brother intently, taking his attention from the board "Primarily, your treatment of the women in our employ."

Leo finally turned from the game and met Corrin's gaze "I give them what they deserve. I am not aware of how the women you have interacted may have been in the northern reaches of Nohr, but the women in Windmire are typically conniving and treacherous, and those in this castle have only done so by climbing over the rest with the grand schemes."

Corrin frowned slightly "Certainly not all of the women here are so awful"

Leo dismissed his brother's speculation "You haven't been here, you are ill informed of the inner workings of this castle and its past. You would do well to be more wary."

"I can't help but worry that you could do well to be less so, and more gentlemanly."

Leo's eye's narrowed "Let's say that, for the sake of argument, that some of these women were deserving of some fundamental respect. Would I still be wrong to shirk them?"

Corrin scowled in confusion "You seem to have answered your own question."

"Think Corrin, what is it my reputation affords me?" Leo spoke Corrin's thoughts "Peace, quiet. Few women here are willing to so much as approach me without important business. In time I will be overshadowed as Xander's bitter bastard brother, with no friends or enemies. I will not be worth being invited into the schemes of nobles, nor important enough to draw their ire- allowing me to help Xander rule from the shadows."

Corrin's mouth was agape "Leo, you cannot be serious."

Leo ignored his brother's shock His Imperial Majesty King Garon's greatest domestic failing was felt only within these castle walls, as a direct result of his great love of women. Even if I am wrong to treat them with such indignity, does it matter in the great scheme of things if it averts great tragedy? Were King Garon wary of the women would many of the tragedies in these walls be averted? I will not allow myself to be seen as a pawn for the personal advancement of some conniving bitch."

For once Corrin had no words with which to argue against his younger brother, Leo simply sighed "You have lost Corrin, had you paid attention to the board you would have noticed I had checkmated you at the beginning of this absurd conversation. I grow tired, leave me be for a time so that I may rest."

"Leo, I must believe that you are wrong. This life that you have chosen- its not right. It can't be right."

Leo simply kicked his board under his bed and rested on his bed "I'm sleeping now. If you would be willing, could you take the music I made for Elise and deliver it to her. She's far too energetic for me to handle right now."

Saying nothing, Corrin walked up to Leo's desk grabbed the music, then turned and left.

 **Fleshing out each of the royal family members given their...well, traumatic childhoods...well everyone copes in their own way.  
Well, its been a while, I'm more than a little rusty, and I haven't written in this style before this story. If anyone has any thoughts on how I could improve my writing, or how I flesh out my characters in these little filleresque intermissions, please do. **

**Review if you enjoyed and tell me why. If you hated it, then proceed to review and trash talk me, my family, and if you find the time, my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo. In this chapter, Garon is only half evil incarnate, and Corrin isn't pushed around as easily as sentient systems seems to believe he should be.**

 **Because really, you take an amnesic, give him the best tutors in warfare your country has to offer, and pump his head full of propaganda for at least ten years, and you get _Corrin?_ Not on my watch, buster.**

 **Also, first (And hopefully last) retcon: Gunter is now the lord of the Northern fortress. Not earth shattering or anything, just one of those little details that helps move the story along.**

 **Additionally, if it looks like I barely proofread this...yeah. I don't have a beta or anything, and I can only read my own stuff so many times...but even still, this was rushed.**

* * *

"Ah, Lord Corrin Garronson, a pleasure to meet you in person, after all these years."

Corrin turned to the voice that had accosted him before he could so much as take three steps away from the room, mood already soured by his brother's obstinance, and not at all improved by the chipper, gray haired man he had never seen before.

Corrin nonetheless kept his face neutral when he addressed that stranger "Forgive me, but though you seem to be acquainted to me, though I don't recall ever meeting you. Who are you, exactly?"

The man gave a quick but graceful bow, allowing Corrin to see the coat-of-arms painted on it's back- a black rose, with dark draconic wings stretching wide from the stem, and a crown placed around the it's base "I apologize, with milord Alekzander's speaking of you, I feel nearly as though I have known you for years! I am Laslow, retainer to Crown Prince Alekzander, humbly at your service."

Corrin examined the man, somewhat unimpressed. He wore a high-quality gambeson, and at his side was an ornate sword and mace, and while his quilted pants showed no wear, no Nohrian noble would be caught in Windmire without flaunting his ancestral armor, much less castle Krakenburg. Furthermore, while he hid it well, the man had a slight accent, only really revealed in how he said Xander's given name, and was not much older than Corrin himself. Furthermore, Xander had left the capital on business, had he not?

"Should you not be at my brother's side then? He was sent on a mission this earlier, as I recall."

Laslow chuckled nervously "I apologize my lord, but I am here on punishment. It would seem I have upset some important noble lord or another with my 'inappropriate and dishonorable ways'. Milord intends to meet with a duke whom I've clashed with due to my philandering ways- he has quite the lovely younger sister who is quite the skilled dancer- and milord would like to avoid isolating himself from this powerful house because his retainer is a hopeless philanderer. I am sure that our Crown Prince will be fine without me."

"So that is it then." Corrin felt his opinion of the young retainer falling far and quickly "So you are here to guide me through this castle?"

Lazlow gave a crooked smile at that "For the time being at least, but more than that, your father is ready to receive you in his gardens, and I was tasked with bringing you to him."

Corrin looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand, somewhat disappointed that he would have to postpone his reunion with his younger sister "Do you know the purpose of his summons? Does he have a task in mind for me?"

Lazlow shook his head "No, I believe he simply wishes to make amends with the boy he was forced to lock away for his own protection." Lazlow glanced at the sheet Corrin held "That is for Lady Elise, I presume? I can take it while you meet with your father, and should you need to depart, I will see to it that it arrives in her hands, but should you be free upon your farewell to your father, I shall guide you to her chambers."

Corrin nodded, reluctantly handing over the composition to Lazlow, who accepted it gracefully. "Very well, stay with me, Castle Krakenburg is more a palace than a keep, and I've seen only two castles that rival it in size and nonsense, neither of which are in Nohr. It would not do to bring dishonor to Milord Alekzander in losing you."

* * *

Despite his misgivings of the man, Corrin found Lazlow to be a capable guide. The young retainer was apt in pointing out different patterns in the stained glass and tapestries within the castle as means of pathfinding. Contrary to Corrin's initial belief, not all of Castle Krakenburg was enclosed, perhaps not even most of it was; many doors and halls opened to outdoor stone bridges that weaved out of and around the main keep, or outdoor areas with earth and grass, which Lazlow took at every turn, explaining that they were faster and that it was easier to keep track of one's path when not suffocated by four identical walls.

The expedition ended in one such stone bridge, weaving about the outside of the keep, above some of the more middling towers. Lazlow came to an abrupt stop near the door at the end of the bridge, feeding back into the main keep. The retainer made an exaggerated bow before the door, and remained still, waiting for Corrin to enter. Corrin nodded, somewhat unnerved, confused as to why he was brought all the way out here, but walked past regardless, and pushed open the heavy wooden door.

A magnificent garden greeted Corrin on the other side, flowers of all sorts bloomed, separated only by small cobble paths. The room itself was magnificent; ornate stone bricks of gold, black, purple, and maroon lined the walls in ornate patterns that could draw the eye and lead it in circles for hours. The ceiling wasn't a ceiling at all, instead made of large, polygonal pieces of glass that formed an intricate dome above, drinking and trapping what little light and warmth dripped through Nohr's dark skies. What couldn't be lit by the ornate ceiling (which was most things) was lit not by torches and braziers as was common in the rest of the castle, but by numerous modest wax candles that lined the ground about the cobblestone path and each patch of earth.

In the center of it all, his father sat upon a simple stone bench, hands clasped in prayer before a stone effigy of some sorts, vaguely resembling a dragon. Gone was the magnificent armor that inflated him, casting a shadow about whatever room he resided in. In its place was a rich velvet cloak that draped over him in many folds, and with his slumped shoulders and bowed head Corrin might have mistaken him for an augur or shaman rather than a king- and a sorry shaman at that.

Corrin approached his father from behind, but if he noticed- and Corrin was certain he must have noticed- he was not distracted from his prayer. Unsure what to do, Corrin bowed his head in respect of the odd effigy, waiting for his father to finish. And several minutes passed like this in tense silence.

"I did not expect you to arrive so soon." Corrin raised his head at his father's words and tried not to startle at the sight of him. The man before him was a far cry from the boisterous king that greeted him in his hall, in his place was a solemn, tired man who had watched far too many nights pass when he could have slept. As the tired king rose, Corrin began to grasp how great of an illusion that king was; the armor may have inflated his presence, but the rich robe almost seemed to make him shrink in on himself, as if he was attempting to hide his frame in its folds. His shoulders could not possibly have matched the width of Xander's.

Corrin immediately took a knee before his king, "Is there something I can do to alleviate your troubles, father?"

Garon stared at Corrin's display of subservience wordlessly, then shook his slowly, a solemn but genuine smile on his face. "There is no need for that, my son, any of it. This crisis will pass, it always does, though the night does never end." Garon stepped forward- close enough that Corrin could taste the powerful perfume his father wore. Garon placed his hands on Corrin's shoulders, and slowly hoisted him to his feet. "As it were, you have earned time call this place home, I'd not tear you from it the very day you arrive."

Garon stepped away, facing the effigy again "I thank you for showing due respect during my prayers. Do you know what this effigy represents?"

Corrin stared hard at it, uncertain. It was the neck of a dragon, ending in a dragon's maw, but from where fangs would typically sprout a large orb with many eyes rested, seemingly watching everything at once "It appears to be a dragon, but not the dusk dragon; it lacks the one eye. Is this a lesser deity?"

Garon's warm smile abruptly turned to a frown, and he shook his head, "No, his following is not as great, but his powers are greater, so it is not surprising that you did not recognize him. It is Anankos, the allseer, father of dragons. I am afraid I have not prayed to the dusk dragon in some time… he brings me only worries, for his people, and I can not understand his vision for us. But in all this, prayer to Anankos gives me solace… it eases my heart."

"You did not strike me as a pious man, father."

Garon whirled back on Corrin, shock and insult on his face, and for a single moment King Garon has back in full fury, and Corrin was terrified by his slip of the tongue.

And then it faded from his face instantly, and Garon the weary returned. "I suppose I would not… I was not always King, that was the title of my brother, Bohemond. I was to become a scribe and augr in his service… but the monastic life was not for me, and I offered my sword to him rather than my pen…at least, before the pox took him." Garon shook his head wistfully, "I abandoned my faith for a time… stricken with the loss of my brother, then my wife, and then bitterness at the Dusk Dragon for handing me a kingdom so stricken with strife for a purpose I could not comprehend…and then for my many buried children." Garon shook his head, as Corrin could only take in his father's words, stricken with shock and the man's grief.

But then Garon turned back to the effigy "But I have my duty…Anankos promises something more. He gives us knowledge, wisdom… Look upon this garden, and pick you favorite plant."

Corrin looked over the plants that encircled the bench, eventually setting his eyes on a large, colorful bush with berries of a vibrant purple hue. Garon nodded "Yes, nightwraith, a beautiful, hardy plant, it can grow all throughout Nohr… unfortunately, they are poison to horses, and they kill grass where they grow. Landowners are bound by law to burn any they find."

Corrin looked at the bush in horror "Why would you grow such a plant in this garden?"

Garon chuckled at that, "A king and augr I may be, but I am not a gardener…no, this garden was built by my wife, Arete, she was a remarkable woman, with a bitter love of irony. Almost every plant here is a threat to Nohr… and yet they flourish here, even at the expense of crops our subjects require." Garon's expression again became wistful. "She was brilliant though, she intended to try to make from them a plant with edible roots that could thrive in our soil… sadly, she has passed, and no one has the wisdom to continue her work. Even so, I come here frequently, to keep the fruits of her labor alive." Garon pointed at the door through which Corrin had entered, and to the young prince's surprise he found tools that were similar to farming implements- knives small shovels that would fit in one's hand, a sack of angrily buzzing insects… and items of increasing nonsense.

Corrin was able to recall that his father had married twice, and his only legitimate son was Xander, whom he sired with his first wife, Katerina. Speaking of his late wives seemed to bring him a degree of peace… and Corrin stood to learn much from his father. "She must have been a star in the night to bring you to take to farming, father."

Garon laughed- a true honest laugh that seemed to melt years from his face. "Oh, that she was, if only you could see her sing… why, if anyone could listen to her sing they would say the same."

Corrin smiled at Garon's rediscovered mirth, but it was a brief, fleeting thing, quickly replaced by a contemplative frown. Garon, finally shaken from the mood that had gripped him since Corrin's arrival, was quick to notice. "Corrin…I think I've lectured you long enough. It is your turn, what is on your mind, my son?"

Corrin once again took in the visage of his father, even in his better mood his flesh was till gray, eyes still sunken, beard still silver…and he still reeked of perfume.

"What was my mother like?

Garon appeared taken aback by the question, but nodded gently. "I'm not sure what I can tell you… in part for your own safety. Most my concubines had many enemies… as did your mother, and I do not believe the time is right. Suffice to say, she was beautiful, talented, intelligent… she was a remarkable woman all her own."

"Can you at least tell me… did you love her?"

Garon shot up, fire in his eyes, and he almost seemed to double in size before Corrin, and ice gripped his heart, wondering if he had finally gone to far. His father seethed, his voice a great rumble that bounced off the walls of the garden and struck Corrin from every direction "I am not a perfect man. But I loved Katerina and Arete, and I would never force the indignity of concubinage of either of them. Do not PRESUME such things again, or I will be less forgiving."

Corrin could not keep his knees from trembling, and as he fell to the ground, he prostrated himself before his father, "I am sorry, father, I overstepped my bounds, I did not mean to shame their names as I did… my curiosity simply got the better of me."

Garon grumbled, withdrawn. "See that you avoid such indiscretion in the future. Now, I called you for more than a discussion of philosophies. Garon rose and kicked the bench aside, revealing a trap door. Garon wasted no time retreating into the dark, and Corrin was quick to follow him, not wishing to again draw his father's ire.

The trap door opened up to another open courtyard, but this one not much larger than the chambers that had been provided for Corrin to rest. Garon mumbled something in the old tongue, and snapped his fingers, bringing the torches that lined the space to life.

"I am confident that Alexander trained you well." Garon began. "But as king, I am not permitted to act upon faith. Garon reached into his cloak, procuring two wooden longswords, their ends already padded for training, Corrin caught the smaller of the two, and looked at it mesmerized.

"Come at me, show me what my heir was able to accomplish. I will hold back, for your safety."

Corrin suddenly felt apprehensive. In his mind he was eager to do as his father told him, to prove to him that his faith in both himself and Xander wasn't misplaced, that he was ready to devote himself to Nohr. He _wanted_ to test his arm against Garon.

But his blood cried out differently, filling him with apprehension _"No matter what you do, you CANNOT fight him. You cannot, cannot, cannot, CANNOT."_

"Father," Corrin started, throwing down his sword "I cannot raise a weapon against you, not even a mock weapon. Were I to somehow injure you, I could never overcome my shame."

Garon stared at him, his face hard "Then prepare yourself."

Corrin's father was on top of him nearly before he was able process the statement. Corrin, barely side stepped a heavy overhand blow that would have cracked his head.

 _"By dusk, Father was serious!"_

Corrin could no longer afford to be weaponless. His defense was not nearly as gifted as Xander's, but it was better to try and catch a blow with a longsword then an arm.

Another heavy swing, this one horizontal, forcing Corrin to dive under and reach his practive weapon. Corrin was able to turn and face his father again, just as he rounded his sword about for another strong vertical strike.

 _"Fine father, I'll show you what I can do,"_

Corrin shifted his front foot outside of the strike, and struck the side of Garon's blade with great force, throwing the swing off. As the attack sailed away from him, Corrin redirected the momentum of the strike, swinging hard at Garon's sword the shoulder.

Corrin's arm stopped mid swing though, caught ina vice-like grip. Garon frowned, and yanked him close, too close for Corrin to properly swing, Garon's sword came back around, and the guard slammed into the side of Corrin's head, making him see stars.

"That's not the best you can do, is it? I held a higher opinion of my firstborne son.

Corrin was sufficiently goaded by the insult to Xander, and surged forward, striking hard at Garon's sword in an attempt to open his guard, but Garon's sword barely budged, with Corrin's strike bouncing off ineffectually.

Corrin feinted next, attempting to get his father to shift his guard up an right so he had room to thrust at his side. The feint seemed to work for a moment, drawing his sword away, just before Corrin drew his arm back, and lunged and thrusted at this father's side, closing the distance rapidly.

Only to find Garon's guard had not been opened at all. The large king sidestepped and brought down his raised blade Corrin's arm, striking it with great force. Corrin yelped in pain and shock, and Garon saw the momentum in the engagement shifting, and pushed the attack in earnest.

A strike from the right came, one which Corrin was only barely able to parry, Corrin stepped back once, trying to by time to regain momentum.

Garon stepped forward, redirecting the inertia from Corrin's parry into another vertical slash. Corrin's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly sidestepped and parried, as he did initially, stepping back another step.

Garon shirfted his weight back, pulling his blade out of Corrin's parry before it could be completely redirected, then took two quick steps forward, and lunged, the tip of the sword parting Corrin's hair, and then shifted his weight to his other foot, striking Corrin hard on the head with the flat of his blade.

"That was _shameful._ " Garon exclaimed with disgust, "I expected better."

Corrin scrambled to make an excuse, even as he tried to shake the stars from his vision "I am sorry, father, as I said, I am unable to commit to fighting my father and liege."

"No son of my own would allow such sentiments to prevent him from performing his liege's- his king's- orders."

Corrin's blood roared at the insult, and he launched himself at his father in a frenzy. Garon set his feet and adjusted his guard diagonally, pushing forward the moment that Corrin crashed into him. Armor or no, Corrin's strike collapsed instantly, but Corrin flowed around his guard, even as he took the practice sword by it's blade and hooked his cross guard with his own. Corrin partially disarmed him, yanking his sword nearly from his hand. The king stepped left, trying to place the tangle of blades between them. Corrin had anticipated his, and darted forward, disengaging his locked sword. Corrin was prepared to attempt to score against the king the same way he did Xander; doing something wild and unpredictable that only he could pull off.

Still holding his sword by the blade, he jabbed his father in the stomach with his pommel. King Garon again stepped back, trying to bring his sword back to bear on Corrin, but Corring had already darted forward again, staying just ahead of the king's attempt to face him. Garon's eyes narrowed, and he swung the sword diagonally at him as he turned, attempting to cut him off.

Corrin felt a grin grow on his face. Despite his great practice, Garon's superior size meant holes opened up in his guard when he struck, something that would be impossible to exploit had he been wearing armor, but in this case, a fatal flaw. Corrin stopped, turned on a dime, and darted under his sword arm, pointing the tip upwards at his father's armpit...

And froze for a split instant, at the sound of a crashing up stairs. It was just a tiny pause, not pushing forward as quickly as he would have liked, and he corrected it almost immediately, but Garon's massive hand was already between them, lifting Corrin up, and throwing him back to the ground.

Garon had seen enough, and cast the sword aside, along with his disgusted grimace, and offered Corrin his hand. "That was an interesting final attempt." Garon complimented, as he helped Corrin rise from the ground "Not very Nohrian, but interesting. I cannot say whether or not Xander was right to bring you from your tower…but I'll not argue him on it."

Garon's face was stern, and his words were beyond modest-borderline patronizing- but nonetheless Corrin's pride swelled. His father seemed to notice this, and patted him on the back, "There is still much for you to learn, son, but you will have the opportunity to. Do not, however, allow this to inflate your confidence."

They stood there for a moment, Corrin warm from his father's attention, Garon's face warm with something indecipherable… and then the moment was over. Garon pulled away, face concerned. Corrin paid attention to his ears, listening for what had his father on edge.

A yelp, and then a crash om Arete's garden sent Garon flying for the ladder, Corrin hot on his heels. The two emerged seconds later, and both looked upon the scene with shock. Candles had tipped into the garden, setting fire to one of the plant paddies (wyrmsbane, if Corrin recalled correctly). The garden itself was not quick to burn, judging by the amount of smoke it gave off, as it was well watered and tended to. But the weeds on the other hand, caught fire nearly instantly.

And, to Corrin's horror (but not surprise), at the center of the disaster was Felicia, on her hands and knees, face covered in dirt, dress covered in spilled tea from the tray by the door, desperately (and ineffectively) trying to throw dirt over the fire. Xander's retainer was also present, stamping out the fires with his thick boots, with more luck that Corrin's own retainer.

"NOOOO!" Garon roared, throwing himself at the flaming paddy, throwing his rich cloak over the flames, such that he was covered only in his nightly linens, and angrily stamped on it to quench the fires beneath it.

Somehow, Corrin managed to keep a level head, and as he had done before, ran for the tea, tossing it over the heart of the flames, and then ran for the well, taking a minute to fill a bucket with water, and then using it to quench the perimeter of the fire. Satisfied with how the fire had been contained to a mere quarter of the fifteen by five foot paddy, Corrin swiped his father's rich coat out from under him, wrapped himself in it, and then tossed himself onto the ground, rolling over the fire, again and again, until even the smallest embers had been stifled under his body.

Corrin threw off the cloak quickly, heated far too much for comfort, and began prying off pieces of his armor, which had become hot almost beyond was bearable. Garon stared at the paddy with a mix of relief and grief. Lazlow discretely shuffled his feet until he had reached the door. Felicia threw herself at Garon's feet, begging for forgiveness.

"I'm so, so sorry, lord priest. I was bringing tea for milord Corrin, but I tripped right in front of the door, and the guard and I tumbled through, and knocked over a candle! I would never dream of causing such damage, I am so, so sorry."

Corrin had just torn off his cuirass and was beginning to raise his jacket to further relieve himself of the heat when he noticed what Felicia was doing, and quickly ran over, grabbing her by the shoulders and trying to tug her away. "That is enough, Felicia! This is my father, King Garon!"

If possible, Felicia's face paled even further, and Corrin swore he could feel a chill down his spine. The clumsy made through herself to her knees, again, clasping her hands together as if in prayer, and bowed her head, "By the dusk dragon, my king! I'm sorry, so sorry! Please find it in your majesty's greatness to forgive me!"

Corrin froze, as fair a ruler as his father was, in such a situation it was best that the offending party retreat from the scene, and come forward later, voluntarily, something that Felicia had _clearly_ not picked up upon.

Garon raised his gaze to the ceiling and grumbled something unintelligible. Felicia was silenced by it, and Garon drew his gaze across the garden, eyes settling on the statue he had been praying to earlier- Anankos.

"You…YOU!" Garon came back around from his daze with a vengeance, wrapping his massive hands around Felicia's neck and squeezing the life from her. Felicia choked on her words, paling even further her hands unclasped, placing her hands on Garon's wrists, trying to jerk them away from her throat, even as she looked up at him, eyes pleading and desperate for mercy.

Corrin froze for a moment, unable to believe the scene before him. It was _Felicia,_ the same Felicia that was raised with him in that damnable fortress all his life, the same Felicia that always mended all his cuts and bruises, and clumsily consoled him in his darkest hours. The same that was amongst his only confidants, and saved his life from assassins not once, but _four times_. His father could not be strangling _Felicia_.

Corrin looked at Lazlow, "What are you doing? Do not allow this to happen! Stop him somehow!"

Lazlow's eyes were wide like saucers, a dark look over his face so haunted Corrin would have thought it was his neck being wringed, a hundred times in an instant. "I…" The retainer started "I…I c-" The boy turned and dashed out the door.

"Fickfehler!" Corrin swore, and started after the dimwit, but remembered why he wanted his help in the first place. Corrin ran back to his father and placed a shaky hand on his arm. "Father, please reconsider. She is my own retainer, and by custom her discipline is left to my hands. For both of our honors, please do not do anything either of us may regret."

Garon did not respond, and Felicia grew blue in the face, eyes no longer pleading at Garon, but Corrin; a much weaker gaze, tinged with something regretful, and even a bit wistful. "Father, _please_." He tried again, his voice tremoring as much as his hands.

Garon finally removed his eyes from the poor maid, glancing at his son, then at the statue again. Garon fixed his eyes back onto Felicia and muttered something again, before letting go of her neck and stepping away, allowing the made to fall to the ground in a trembling heap.

Corrin quickly fell to the ground beside her, rolling her onto her side to ease her exhausted and quivering breaths. His oldest companion looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and choking to say something, but Corrin shushed her, and turned back to his father. "Thank you, father, for your mercy on her."

Garon's face was completely neutral, as if he had heard Corrin say that Nohr's dark skies were marginally less dark and foreboding than was typical, and his father's voice matched "Discipline her as you deem fit, I've taken my toll from her already. I will call upon you again in the next few days, hopefully under better circumstances. See to her, now."

Corrin nodded, and threw her over his shoulder as gently as he was able- trying his best not to despair at her choked sputtering- and then quickly left the room.

* * *

 _Step, step, step, step._

Felicia shifted her weight on his shoulder, "Corrin, can-"

Corrin cut her off "Not now Felicia. Soon, but please, not now."

Felicia grumbled under her breath "Can you put me down please?"

"No."

Felicia lowered her head in resignation, grumbling under her breath.

Either through luck or through memory, Corrin was able to find the infirmary from before, thankfully empty, and then lowered Felicia to her feet. "Thanks…I think?" Felicia brushed some of the dirt off of her uniform, but was otherwise silent.

Corrin reached out and took her hands, gently examining the red welts that dotted her pale skin. Corrin searched about the tables in the room, returning with a vulnerary in hand. Corrin began to apply the medicine like a balm, ignoring her wince. "Did you get these from the fire?"

Felicia winced again, this time from embarrassment. "Uhhhh, no. That was the tea." Corrin sighed, not at all surprised, and set the vulenary aside. Corrin picked up the bandages next, and began to wrap the palms of her hands. Corrin examined his work, and then stepped away, rubbing his temples in a futile attempt to comfort his throbbing head.

"Sooooo…what now?"

Corrin looked at his retainer, unamused, before giving a sigh and shacking his head. "I don't know…" he murmured "Do you know what you did?"

Felicia looked down, perhaps ashamed "Set fire to a garden, improperly addressed the king."

"That garden was the garden of Arete, Garon's late wife. Do you see the issue?"

Felicia said nothing.

"And now I've to discipline you, or father may take offense, and our three reputations will suffer a terrible blow…" More silence, Corrin sighed, "For both our sakes, I must dismiss you, but I will have you taken into Gunter's service. He cares for you as greatly as myself, you will be safe in his custody."

Felicia's head shot up, eyes again full of hurt, "C-Corrin, I know I messed up, but-"

"Don't look at me like that, please. I don't know how long it will be necessary, if I was confident that this would not happen again, perhaps in a few months…but this isn't the first time, Felicia, not just messing up, but accidently setting fires. Father has more important things to worry about, so if this was a onetime incident, he could soon forget. But if you were to slip up again, even to a less devastating degree, then you'd have a reputation."

"Then I won't mess up again!" Felicia exclaimed, adamant. "I'm getting better at this, much better, much faster than before! And I can't leave you to this place alone, Corrin. We're not in the Northern Fortress anymore… but…"

"But what else am I too do? Have you flogged? After this?" Corrin poked the bruises on her neck where his father grabbed her, and she flinched away from the contact "I cannot and will not let that happen, Felicia. I'm sorry, very sorry, I don't think less of you for this, you know that. But you need to be saved from yourself, at least for the time being. I don't want to send you away, dusk, I do not… but… this is happening, whether I either of us want it to or not, or something far worse might."

Corrin stood up and made to leave "Remain here, I will have Gunter sent for you…as I said, Gunter will take good care of you, and this isn't permanent."

* * *

 **Love it? Hate it? Good. Just review. As an aside, never repeat the word 'fickfehler', you're liable to get the snot kicked out of you.**

 **In all seriousness, let me know what you think about these new characterizations. I haven't really seen anyone try to recreate characters so drastically...so I really have no idea how good of a job I did.**

 **At any rate, I'm going to go listen to Fire emblem three houses music until I loose my hearing. Have a good one.**


End file.
